Thin Lines
by littlerichellemead
Summary: Hayley Stilinski and Derek Hale hate each other. But when Isaac breaks up with Hayley, Derek steps in to show her that the line between love and hate is very thin. Derek x OC x Isaac. Rated T for lemon & language.
1. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

**Why can't my brain ever shut up and let me finish my other stories? Gah. This is a multi-chapter one-shot. Derek is Alpha, the characters may be slightly OOC, and this is a Derek Hale & OC pairing. Rated M for lemons and language. Enjoy, or not. **

**Full summary: **Hayley Stilinski and Derek Hale hate each other. For a long time, Hayley enjoyed the normalcy of her relationship with Isaac Lahey, the outcast lacrosse player with an abusive father. But when Isaac begins to hang out with Derek, Isaac breaks up with Hayley leaving her without a purpose. In the mist of her heartbreak, an unlikely person comes to show Hayley that the line between love and hate is very thin.

* * *

_Thin Lines_

Hayley

"You're breaking up with me?" I can barely get the words out as my throat closes up, the air seems to thin, my heart beats rather loudly threatening to burst and kill me. Is it possible to die of heart ache? Of course not. That's just cheesy bullshit Hollywood flicks feeds our brains with. Still, why do I feel like my life is ending? Oh right, because the guy I imagined to have babies with is dumping me rather unceremoniously.

"We are too different, Hayley." Isaac replies indifferently and as if he is in a hurry to get away from me. "You are too bubbly, popular, smart, pretty and normal for me. I'm a fuck up with an abusive father and a dead mother."

I narrow my eyes and frown unable to comprehend Isaac's words. The fact that we are different is what attracted us to each other in the first place; opposites attract isn't that what people say? But we are not as different as Isaac claims us to be as we both lost our mothers at a young age. So the whole 'we are too different' excuse is shit. _At least he is not using the "it's not you, it's me" bullshit line_, I think bitterly to 's another reason, and I will find out. If the reason turns out to have two legs and a vagina, I swear I will sucker punch her for destroying my greatest accomplishment.

For a year and a half, Isaac Lahey and I have been the greatest couple in Beacon Hills High. Our relationship has so far been the most stable relationship in teenage history. Of course we argue and say hurtful things, but we never break up or stay mad for more than a day. And even though we are only seventeen, I know I love Isaac and want everything with him. Up until a month ago, I was sure Isaac felt the same. I thought our relationship was strong with no secrets between us apparently I was wrong. Suddenly Isaac began to act odd and withdrawn. Every time I tried to get together with him after school or on the weekend, Isaac always made up excuses to not see me. Usually his excuses were about after school tutoring or too much work. Obviously I knew he was lying the whole time, but I wanted him to come clean on his own. I would forgive him, and we would carry on with our perfect relationship. The universe has another thing in mind though, and we have finally reached our end point. I just hope it hadn't been during Lydia's eighteenth birthday party. Fuck you universe!

If there was one thing I had over Lydia Martin, the genius and popular bitch, was my enviable and steady relationship with Isaac, rebel and outcast. But that is gone now, and once Lydia finds out about the breakup, I will never hear the end of this. My eyes fill with tears at that thought. How can Isaac do this to me? How can he humiliate me? I ball my fists angrily and look down up into Isaac's eyes. There has to be some way to fix this! It can't just end like this! Hayley Stilinski does not give up. Ever.

"Let's talk about this," I clear my throat trying to steady my voice. "Isaac…"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Isaac interrupts very rudely and urgently. "We're over." He snaps.

"Tell me why." I want to shriek but it is best to avoid unwanted attention. "Tell me really why. I deserve as much because the whole we're different is bullshit, Isaac. There's someone else isn't there? I've seen you hanging out with that slut Erica Reyes!" My last words are emphasized by a shove to his chest, but it's like he's made of stone and doesn't even sway which makes me angrier and wish I could rip his balls off, but his next words drain all anger out of me.

"Because I don't love you! Okay? I don't love you anymore, Hayley." For a second I swear his eyes have changed into a deep, bright golden, but he closes them briefly taking a deep, cleansing breath. When he opens them again, they are back to his normal light blue. He grabs my arms gently and pulls me close, and for a second I think he's going to kiss me and say it's all a joke, a sick fucking joke. "There's no one else. I just can't be with you; I don't want to hurt you." He whispers in my ear to prevent the onlookers from hearing anything. "I'm sorry."

Then his arms are gone leaving me cold and numb unable to comprehend how he doesn't want to hurt me, yet he is walking away and, well, hurting me. How can he not love me? When did he decide he didn't love me? All this time, he has probably been lying. He's been playing me. I stand alone in the corner by the punch table for a while with my breathing comes rapidly as if I have run a marathon. Regaining the use of my legs, I stomp away and into the opulent house of Lydia Martin. I need to get out of here before my embarrassing breakup spreads like wild fire. As I walk, I swear I can feel the entire school's eyes on me. They know. They surely heard… Once inside, I seek my brother out because he has the keys to the jeep we share. Cursed be our father's salary; it can't even provide me with a cute 2012 Volkswagen beetle for me. I find my idiot brother sitting next to Lydia drooling all over her as he always does. Stiles is clearly rambling and boring Lydia to death. Briefly, I wonder where the hell Jackson is or if this week Lydia and he have broken up. Tears threaten to leak out of my amber eyes at the reminder that I am single as well, but I quickly swallow them and stomp towards my idiot twin brother, Stiles.

Stiles is my fraternal twin, thank God. I couldn't stand looking like him, and he only wishes he could look like me. We Stilinski siblings are also complete opposites in personalities. Stiles is the geeky and awkward guy while I am the smart, with a 3.9 GPA thank you very much, but friendly girl whom everyone wants to talk to. However he does have more of a sense of humor, which sometimes aggravates my father and me because Stiles can never take anything serious. We love each other though. Since I am at the top of the social ladder, I make sure to protect my brother from the harsh words of the assholes, such as Jackson Whittemore. Secretly, I know Stiles tries to protect me from the guys, but he could never hurt a fly. As I approach him, I wonder what he'll do once he learns about Isaac ripping my heart out and stomping all over it.

If Stiles does something, all he will do is get himself beat up. Isaac has a pretty ripped body after several years of working heavily at the local graveyard. Hopefully I will resolve this little problem with Isaac before anyone finds out what happened. I just need to get out of here before people start asking questions about where Isaac is.

"All I'm saying Lyd," Stiles stammers. "If you were Catwoman, I'll be your Batman."

"Listen," Lydia sighs annoyed, and I can tell she's about to unleash her inner bitch. "You're adorable like a puppy. Like a poodle to be exact. I don't date puppies. Or any animal for that matter."

"Did you just call my brother an animal?" I glare at the back of her perfect, genius, strawberry blonde head. "The only animal here is you. Bitch."

Several people gasp and cease their activities to get closer to us and watch the drama unravel. Lydia's eyes narrow as she glares at me no doubt sucker punching me in her mind. Knowing Lydia, this won't go beyond a battle of words. In the end though, she will pretend I didn't insult her and she didn't insult me. The adage "keep your friends close but your enemies closer" is the motto Lydia Martin lives by. She taps her chin thoughtfully.

"Where's Isaac, Hayley?" She asks while a huge grin creeps into her face.

That. Bitch. How did she know? Before I can answer though, Allison comes to my rescue. "Guys, don't start to fight again. Let's enjoy the party, okay?" She gives me a kiss on my cheek then pulls Lydia up. "Come on. You have to entertain your guests." With a wink and sympathetic smile in my direction, Allison takes Lydia away leaving me alone with Stiles and Scott, Stiles best friend and Allison's boyfriend.

With a deep sigh, I crash down on the couch next to Stiles. "I don't know why you like her, Stiles. She's a real bitch." I grumble.

The crowd groans disappointed that the fight didn't go anywhere, but they soon forget about it as they return to dancing, smoking weed, making out or doing stupid shit out by the pool. Scott joins Stiles and me on the couch with two cups of punch in his hands. He hands me one of the cups but says nothing.

"I don't know," Stiles shrugs to my left. "Anyway, where _is_ Isaac? I figured you two would be making out hardcore in a corner, not that it pleases me to know my little sister is making out with her boyfriend. That's just gross. I'm just curious of where is your other half. You guys are never apart. It's weird. Is he getting you a drink or something?"

I stare suspiciously at Stiles. Usually he rambles on when he's nervous, lying or hiding something. The whole time he is talking, he gives me pitiful looks. I turn to look at Scott, and he too has a sympathetic look to his brown eyes. Then, I get it.

"You two knew!" I smack Stiles in the back of his head. "You knew he would break up with me! That's why you didn't want me to come!" And he didn't. Before we left home, Stiles kept asking me if I really wanted to come to Lydia's party. In fact, all week he had been trying to keep me away from this party.

"You don't even like Lydia," he reminded me as he drove us to the party earlier tonight. "Why come to her party?"

"We are friends by convenience," I had responded with a shrug as I applied more lip gloss. "She helps me stay popular, and I don't take her crown as queen bitch. It's a win-win situation."

Of course now it makes sense. Stiles doesn't really care whether I like Lydia or not. He wanted to keep me away from the party because he knew Isaac would break up with me here. How Stiles knew is beyond me, but I will find out.

"How?" I gasp while I look around trying to figure out whether not only did Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and even Allison knew about Isaac thinking of dumping me tonight. By the way everyone seems to be ignoring me, thankfully, no one knew about it.

Stiles and Scott share a look before Stiles answers. "We, huh, heard him talking about it to Jackson yesterday at lacrosse practice."

"A little heads up would have been appreciated." I groan and cover my face with my hands shamefully. "I could have done something!"

"I'm sorry Hayley," Scott gives my right shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We tried talking to him…"

"What?" I shriek rising to my feet. "That could have only made things worst! You probably scared him away. There's no way Isaac will take me back now."

"Oh my God!" Lydia squeals from behind me. "You just got dumped? Baby! That sucks!" She pouts indignant and sympathetic while I can see the delighted and all-knowing glint in her evil eyes. "Listen, let's get you wasted and find you a cute guy who will make you forget the grave digger."

"Woah, woah," Stiles protests pulling me away from Lydia's embrace. "She's not getting wasted and or hooking up with some random dude. Hayley, we're going home." He throws his arm around me and begins to steer me away. "We'll stop on our way for some ice cream, and I'll even sit to watch _Twilight _with you."

"Don't crawl away to your house to lick your wounds," Lydia begins with a satisfied look in her face. "Show the grave digger he's not the only toad in the pond." She takes the bottle of tequila out of some guy's hands and dangles it in front of me. "When life gives you lemons…"

I stare at the bottle unsure of what to do. Stiles, Scott, and Allison begin to talk all at once making it hard to think. Then again, I don't want to think. Thinking hurts because my mind keeps going back to Isaac and how he has taken away my only reason for existing.

Since I was little, I lured hurt and stray dogs from the streets. I mended their wounds. Over the years, not only did I heal animals, I healed people. I started my own club at school for lost souls. I helped them deal with bullying, drugs, abuse whether from a parent or a boyfriend/girlfriend. When Allison pointed out Isaac Lahey at the lacrosse game during our sophomore year, she told me of his dark secret, which she heard from Scott. So Isaac had started as just that another broken soul for me to mend. I changed him for the better. Granted, he still didn't have the courage to speak up about his father, but he began to hang out a little more with the lacrosse team. He sat next to me and my friends during lunch. By dating me, he got invited to the parties and no one called him a grave digger anymore, to his face anyway. After all I've done for him and this is how he pays me? By breaking my heart?

Making my decision and ignoring Stiles' protests, I take the bottle from Lydia and take a long swing. I let Lydia get me hammered until I am outside puking my brains out all over the pretty aconitum. Sometime during the party, it started to rain making everyone run inside and enjoy the show that would soon develop. Both Lydia and I bonded over our second bottle of tequila swearing to be best friends for life and began to sing _So What _by P!nk. After a while, it got so hot inside that I took my blazer off. The guys began to howl, and Lydia, not wanting to get behind, took off her own leather jacket. Soon we were throwing clothes around. I don't know exactly where my blazer, hat, socks and shoes are. All I know is one minute I'm dancing on the table next to Lydia as Stiles yells at me to get down and the next thing I know I'm making out hardcore with Danny, who is _so_ gay. Vomiting the alcohol, pasta and chips I had earlier makes me feel slightly more sober. At least sober enough to remember how it all started with Isaac dumping me.

"Fuck you Isaac Lahey," I grumble slumping down next to my vomit burying my hands in my shoulder length dark brown hair. "Oh that's right. I did fuck you." I give a low chuckle which soon turns into a giggle and then a full out laugh fest as I remember how I took Isaac's virginity a year and a half ago.

With a hand over my mouth, I laugh until my stomach hurts and tears spring to my eyes. He had been so nervous about getting naked with me. But now, he is totally unashamed about sex. In fact, he and I had sex just last week. After he finished, he repeated over and over how much he loved me. How can things just change like that? How can he stop loving me in one week? He probably never even loved me. I bet he just felt like he owed it to me to date me after being his safe haven and the only person he could talk to about his father. Bastard. I need my BFF Tequila to forget about Isaac fucking Lahey. As I'm heading back inside to find Danny, and possibly attempt to ungay him, I hear the sound of sloppy kisses. You know those that are like with lots of tongue, saliva, and lip sucking. With a grimace I hasten my steps but stop when I hear the couple's voices.

"Scott, stop," Allison giggles from a dark corner. "Let's go back inside."

"Nah, let's have our own party out here," Scott chuckles while Allison moans. Fanfuckingtastic. I get to hear my two best friends, who are so in love, get it on. Lucky sons of female dogs. I move closer to the door leading back into the house but then I hear my name.

"I'm worried about Hayley. Aren't you worried about her? And Stiles. Lydia might rape him." Allison says breathlessly followed by movement alerting me that the make out session is over, for now.

Scott lets out a throaty laugh. "Stiles would love it if Lydia rapes him. Let them have fun; they're both totally wasted." At some point, I shoved half a bottle of Bacardi down Stiles throat. He started to loosen up and join in the festivities. Lydia and he disappeared a while ago to get it on no doubt. "Hayley does worry me. She shouldn't be drinking when she's heartbroken."

"I know," Allison sighs. "Are you sure you can't do anything about this? Can't you, I don't know, challenge Derek?"

_Derek_? As in Derek Hale? What the fuck does Derek Hale have to do with Isaac breaking up with me? If there's anyone at fault here, it is definitely that slut, Erica. Thinking back, Erica was an epileptic outcast whom I felt sorry for and tried helping. Of course she thought I was just trying to get close to her and humiliate her. Two months ago though, she turned into some sort of supermodel and the seizures disappeared. Erica took the reputation of the school whore when rumors spread of her giving blow jobs to the entire swim team. Then a little less than a month ago, I caught Isaac and Erica talking very quietly and quite close to each other outside the locker room. When I demanded an explanation, Erica laughed at me and left Isaac to deal with the problem which he never did. Isaac had only kissed me and told me I was imagining things. How stupid could I have been to believe him then? Still intrigued as to what Derek could possibly have done, I stay still as I wait for Allison and Scott to elaborate.

"Challenge Derek? You know I can't do that. He's Alpha, and I'm just a Beta. He'll tear me to pieces besides if Isaac joined him willingly there's nothing I can do. He's part of Derek's pack." Scott snorts.

"Stiles was pretty pissed though," Allison continues. "His face turned a really scare red. I thought his head was going to explode."

"I know," Scott sighs. "Me too. I had to hold him back from punching both Derek and Isaac. Even Lydia was pissed."

Lydia? Pissed off because Isaac dumped me? And Stiles… My brother, Stiles Stilinski, almost punched Derek and Isaac? Stiles is not a particularly violent person. I must be dreaming. This whole conversation sounds so surreal. In what world does Lydia get upset because I get dumped? In what universe does Stiles get violent? In what fucking dimension does _Derek _fit into my love life? Yup, too much booze. I need to take a walk and clear my mind. With the conversation still reeling in my head, I walk through the dance floor ignoring invitations to join in and walk out the door unsteadily. Outside again, the cold air clears my head enough.

Wait… What the fuck? Derek? Alpha? Pack? _Derek_? Alpha and pack are words that are usually used when describing wolves. As in animal wolves. Is Derek creating some sort of gang with my boyfriend? Scratch that… Ex-boyfriend. A couple of blocks away from Lydia's house, I realize that I'm not wearing any shoes or a jacket. No wonder I'm freezing. Why did I think it was a good idea to wear a mini dress tonight? Knowing I'm too far to go back to Lydia's house, I continue to walk. In my drunkenness, I stumble and fall face down badly scrapping my knees and hands. Hissing in pain, I try to get up but the world spins and spins.

"Ok, never drinking again, ever." I whisper as bile rises up my esophagus again. "Fuck." Sitting on the sidewalk as best as I can while wearing a tight, glittery golden, mini dress without showing my undies turns out to be a real bitch, but I manage it.

Watching the light change from green, to yellow, to red, I ponder what I did wrong. Did I not please Isaac anymore? Did he not like how I kissed him and how we made love? Is that why he went to Erica? What do I have to do to get him back? Never in our relationship did I ever give him a blowjob. I always thought it was a little gross and weird to put his dick in my mouth. Allison told me it's not so bad once I get used to it; she says it's very much like sucking on a lollypop. Her description sort of scarred me for life. For like two weeks, I couldn't look at Scott without thinking of a lollypop. Lydia, yes I take advice from her too, says it's all about attraction. If I'm not attracted to Isaac's dick, I won't like sucking on it. Her words also scarred me. But is that all it takes to keep him with me? To think of him as a lollypop? No. It can't be my inability to give him a blowjob. He just doesn't love me anymore.

Looking up at the dark and starless sky, I finally let the tears fall. It's been about three hours since Isaac pulled me outside to a corner to say "I can't date you anymore." Sweet and to the point. Asshole.

"I loved you." I whisper to the night as I hug myself feeling extremely cold and numb that has nothing to do with the fifty degree weather or the alcohol.

When will I feel whole again? One of the things Lydia told me in our drunkard states, other than Isaac being probably gay, is that our hearts will bleed and break several times in our teenage years, but one day the right one will come along that will make everything worth it. Of course Lydia Martin would know about heartbreak since Jackson breaks it every week and the only reason she's with him is because she is the queen bee and he is the jock.

Isaac, I thought, was the one. We were perfectly happy with just lying on the grass at night just looking up at the stars holding hands and talking. I could picture us together at our wedding, at the first ultrasound, the birth of every single one of our children, and both of us old and grey on a porch looking at our grandchildren play. What am I to do with all those plans? What am I to do with all the love I still have for him?

Bright headlights heading towards me from down the street to my right interrupt my train of thought. My eyes, red from crying, can't take the light, so I cover them with my left hand. The driver keeps going heading towards Lydia's house leaving me alone again with only my tears as company. Just as I am about to resume my crying, the car that passed seconds ago is coming back towards me. This time, the driver slows down as he, or she, approaches me, a distraught, drunk, barefoot, crying and very much defenseless teen. If the person in the car has evil intentions, I won't be able to stop him, or her I don't only attract gay guys you know. Once the car stops directly in front of me, I narrow my eyes and my mouth sets in a thin line as I'm finally capable of recognizing the car, a dark Chevrolet Camaro, and by consequence the owner of it.

"Derek Hale," I murmur as the window to the passenger seat is rolled down.

"Well, well, well," he leans over to look down at me sitting on the sidewalk. For once in my life, the grin on Derek's face makes my heart skip a beat, if I didn't hate him, I'd say he looks drop dead sexy. But I do hate him and seeing those mocking, yet beautiful, green eyes, I glare at him as I rise to my feet.

"Get away from me," I say while crossing my arms and beginning to walk away.

The car moves slow enough to keep up with me. "Trying to be a good Samaritan and offer a stranded teenager a lift home."

"I'm not stranded," yet as I say the words, I realize that I am in fact stranded, abandoned, forsaken, forgotten… "What do you want Hale?"

"To help," he shouts from inside the car.

"To help?" I snort and stop walking to turn and glare at him. "Since when do you help, Hale?"

"Since I heard what happened," he averts his eyes and taps his fingers against the steering wheel. "I heard that Isaac broke up with you. I just want to make sure you're all right, and by the looks of it, you are not."

There are few times that I, Hayley Joy Stilinki, have ever been rendered speechless, and most of them, surprisingly enough, are during my encounters with Derek Hale. Our arguments always start with insults, but he ends up winning with sexual innuendos that leave me blushing and speechless. Yet another reason to hate him. Still, every time it happens, I am surprised at how easily this arrogant asshole can shut me up quick. First of all, how in the hell did Derek hear about the breakup? Especially so quickly. Well, according to rumors, which I am not always quick to believe, Derek Hale is responsible for Isaac dumping me. As I said, I don't usually believe rumors. Second, did he really just drive out to a high school party to find me and make sure I am taking the breakup well? Maybe he's expecting me to be so drunk he'll be able to score. Fat chance sexy. Wait… Did I just call him sexy in my head? Anyway, lastly why would he bother to score with me? He could have any girl he wants. There's something going on because Derek Hale never does things without reason.

Derek and I have never liked each other. Our rivalry began the night he ran over my bike eight years ago. Since then, Derek has done everything and anything possible to annoy me, such as call me Bones, for my slim frame, or Stinky Stilinski, just because it rhymes. Usually I make fun of the time he was arrested for breaking and entering into the Argent's home. Sometimes I even call him a pedophile for hanging around the high school when he graduated six years ago. The whole thing is childish, but I hate him because over the years I've realized he is bossy, arrogant, and bad news. Granted, I find him sort of endearing and sexy with that mysterious, dark, bad boy kind of vibe. That was until I found my own bad boy, Isaac.

Remembering Isaac, I straighten up and look away from Derek as the tears roll silently down my cheeks. Discreetly, I wipe my face with my right shoulder and continue to walk. To my surprise, Derek sighs loudly and gets out of his car. I pick up my pace, but he is a monster of six foot something with seriously ripped arms and washboard abs no doubt… _Woah. Shut up you stupid brain_. _We do not find him sexy. We do not find him sexy. _Shit, I lost my train of thought… Suddenly, he's in front of me blocking my path.

"Don't be so stubborn Stilinski," he motions to his car with his left hand. "Let me take you home. You are barefoot, wearing a flimsy outfit, and smell highly of alcohol…"

"Leave me alone," I try to move past him but just then the nausea hits me again, and I'm soon doubled over vomiting all over his shoes. To my surprise, Derek gathers my hair in one hand moving it out of the way while with the other he rubs my back as I keep vomiting.

"I don't think I should take you home," he mutters once I'm wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and feeling my cheeks redden at the aggravating situation. "It's best if I take you to my place until the alcohol gets out of your system." He pulls a cellphone out of his leather black jacket then after seconds of silent deliberation, he also takes his jacket off and offers it to me.

I stare at the jacket on his outstretched hand as if it is a bomb about to go off. "What do you want?" I repeat my earlier question while watching him closely.

When I say Derek never struck me as the helpful type, I mean it. He is the 'I'll help you as long there's something in it for me' type. Then again I have never been in this type situation where I actually need help getting home, or not getting home because if I show up intoxicated, the sheriff will murder Stiles and me and get away with it. Still, I am so not about to become indebted to Derek Hale without knowing exactly what he is getting out of helping me.

"I told you," he rolls his beautiful green eyes at me and steps closer to place his large jacket over my petite frame. "I just want to help."

And yet as he says it, I can see how his pupils dilate which wouldn't be weird if I hadn't read somewhere that sometimes pupils dilate when a person is aroused, or in dark areas. Still, I can also see that his smirk is not genuine, and again the rumors of Derek being involved with my break up interrupt all other thoughts. This could be my only chance to find out what exactly happened with Isaac, and possibly get him back. With a polite and even sheepish smile, I stick my hands into Derek's jacket as a plan forms in my head: Derek Hale prepare to be seduced.

* * *

**How is the lil story so far? Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Want the lemon next chapter or not? **


	2. Coming Clean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Derek

Hayley started out by being curt and rude, as always. Now, she gives me a sheepish and endearing smile as she puts my jacket on. I can't help admire how well she looks with it on. Not that she didn't look amazing with that mini dress… Woah buddy, stop twitching.

"Thanks," she says quietly as she tugs the jacket closer to her body hiding her petite frame. "I'm sorry I'm so mean when you're being so incredibly nice. I blame it on the alcohol. A ride somewhere that is not my home would be lovely."

Damn. She must really be intoxicated. Never in our eight years of bickering has Hayley Stilinski ever apologized. Not even when she vandalized my car after I ran over her bike. She had keyed on my door the word '_cocksucker._' How a girl of ten years old knew that word was beyond me. Of course I knew it had been her because she had stood casually next to my car holding a key in her small hand. Instead of going to her father, the sheriff, I had gotten into an argument with her. I know. How can I, sixteen at the time, engage in a fight with a girl her age? She won of course by punching me in the stomach and running off. Since that day, Hayley became the bane in my existence but also the only constant in my life.

The night I ran over Hayley's bike, previous to her vandalizing my car, I had been in a hurry to get home. Kate Argent, my high school girlfriend whom I thought was different from her family of hunters, turned out to be dating me in order to viciously murder my family. The bitch managed to burn down my house with my entire family, except my murderous Uncle Peter, inside. She got away with it too. Apparently she had connections in the police force because not even Sheriff Stilinski could push for a thorough investigation. The arson had been ruled as an electrical malfunction. My ass.

My rivalry with Hayley Stilinski though started out as a pain in my ass. She had the tendency to follow me around and ruin my life however she could. The girl can hold a grudge for sure. In time though, she became more to me. I had attempted to return the favor to Kate. I broke into her house months after the death of my family and planned on setting fire to her house with her family inside. Of course I was caught and claimed to breaking and entering as a way to get revenge on Kate for dumping me. The sheriff ate the lie up. The next day, Hayley had heard all the details of my night in jail. She made it her mission to remind me of my mistake even if she had malicious intentions whenever she laughed in my face. In some ways, she saved me. Of course I wasn't about to tell her that. The girl hates me which makes me wonder what in the hell possessed me to drive across town for her.

I do owe it to her as it is somehow my fault she is intoxicated and sobbing on a sidewalk. If she hates me know she will hate me more when she finds out what I have done. With a shake of my head, I help her get into my car. Looking down at my shoes, I decide to take them off and throw them in the trunk as they smell of vomit. I can't blame her though. She must be taking the breakup very hard. _Not my fault. Not my fault. _Snort. Of course it's my fault. _It's for her own good. For her own good. _How so? No idea.

Inside the car, I turn the heat up and shift to drive. Hayley doesn't say anything as she lays her head against the cool glass of the window. Several times she takes a deep and even pained breath. She must be thinking of Isaac. The boy is messed up as well. He arrived from Lydia's party a while ago with red eyes and fisted hands. If I wasn't a well-known dickhead, I would have provided him with some sort of consolation words. Then again, I doubt he wants to talk to me since I am the reason he had to break up with Hayley. Out of the corner of my eyes, I look at her. Her long dark brown hair is sticking all over the place but still looks like silk. Her eyes are slightly smudged with dark makeup, and her knees and hands are scraped. Why is it that I'm overprotective of her? When did I stop hating her annoying, know it all, innocence, and carefreeness? When did I start loving her?

Turning my eyes fully to the road, I think of places I can take her until the alcohol gets out of her system. I can hardly take her to the old abandoned train warehouse. That's where Isaac, Erica and Boyd are pouring over books about the kanima. Isaac and Hayley seeing each other now won't help matters. It is best to end their relationship before Isaac hurts her. I can't take her to a motel; she would get the wrong impression. Besides in a town this small, it would be a matter of minutes before word reached the sheriff and Isaac that I am in a motel room with Hayley. The only place I can think of is my old burned house. I have some clothes from Laura stored somewhere in the basement. Given that Laura was as small as Hayley, I'm sure the clothes will fit. I doubt Laura would mind if someone wears her clothes now.

By the time we reach the house, it has started pouring down again. Hayley leans forward in her seat with a frown on her face as the sight of the burned house comes into view. She turns to me with a questioning look, which I ignore as I get out of the car. Hurrying to her door, I help her get out, but seeing her bare feet, I change my mind.

"Woah," she exclaims as I abruptly pick her up and run inside with her in my arms bridal style. "Put me down buddy. I may be drunk, but I am capable of walking."

"You mean stumbling and staggering all over the place," I drop her into a mangled old couch rather brusquely. I can't have her be so near me though. Her delicate body in my arms sends my mind wandering to dangerous territory. I can't have her, ever. She hates me, and I am supposed to not be able to stand her either. "You're as clumsy as they come, Stilinski. You'll be doing more damage than scraping your knees if I let you walk. Don't move." I mutter as I head down to the basement.

"Shit," I hear her mumble. "I forgot about my knees. Ouch."

Looking through the boxes, I locate Laura's clothes, the only clothes that survived the fire. Before I starting chocking with nostalgia, I head back up stairs. Hayley is curiously looking around but to my surprise has listened to me and stayed seated on the couch. I throw a pair of gray sweat pants and a dark tank top in her direction. She catches them easily like she does when she catches the ball out in the softball field. Call me stalker, but I have been to all of her games. She doesn't ever see me though because I don't think she would appreciate it. I kneel in front of her and meet her eyes asking for permission to inspect her wounds.

She hesitates by biting her lip but in the end nods. With hands steady, which surprise me since this would be the first time I touch her other than when I carried her inside, I grasp her knee delicately in my hands. It doesn't escape my attention that Hayley's breath catches and her heart beat accelerates when my hands come into contact with her skin. With a small smile on my lips, I assess her wounds. The damage is not too terrible. It's nothing she hasn't endured in the softball field. Taking her hands in mine, it is the same; minor scrapes. Again, her heart begins to erratically beat when I gently run my fingers over the scraped skin on her palms. Perhaps she's not too indifferent… I frown and rise to my feet. Must. Not. Think. That. Way. Ripping another piece of clothing of Laura's, I gently wipe the blood off her palms.

"How am I Doc?" She asks softly as if afraid to interrupt the sound of rain as background music. "Will I survive?"

"Barely," I grunt. "Next time, you should be more careful. You shouldn't drink if you can't hold your alcohol, Bones." I snicker at her.

"Fuck off," she throws back and removes her hand from mine. "I can hold my alcohol unlike you. I hear you passed out in an alley after a shot of vodka. Pussy."

I ignore her. She has a great and wild imagination as she is always making up rumors about me. Little devil. "I'm going to get alcohol and honey from my car," I pull my cellphone from my pocket. "If you want to call your brother…"

"Why do you have honey in your car?" She takes the phone from my hand. "What's the honey for anyway? Actually don't tell me; spare me the mental images you kinky son of a bitch."

I chuckle at her words as I hurry to the trunk of my car. With the bottle of rubbing alcohol and honey jar in my hands, I head back into the house. When I return, she still has the phone in her hands. "Aren't you going to call Stiles?"

"Nah," she smiles deviously to herself. "I'll be interrupting whatever he's got going on with Lydia besides I'm enjoying your company."

"Enjoying my company?" I repeat as I frown setting the honey down next to her. This girl, even when drunk, never stops mocking me. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Oh I don't know," she giggles. "More like bottles. About two and a half bottles of tequila."

As I kneel, the frown in my face deepens. Have I done right in splitting Hayley and Isaac? She doesn't seem to be taking the breakup well at all. Then again what girl her age would? She has led a sheltered and fairly normal life with a boyfriend that genuinely loves her. Stiles, Scott and I don't always see eye to eye, but when my uncle Peter started his vendetta, the three of us worked together to do everything possible to keep Hayley out of danger and ignorant of all things that go bump into the night. She is probably completely clueless to the deaths my uncle caused and the deaths being caused by the kanima. Now, due to my stupidity, I have destroyed her life; her boyfriend has been a werewolf for a month now.

My judgment seems to have always been off. First I get involve with Kate knowing full well her background and family business. Then I become involved in Hayley's life knowing that I could only bring trouble to her. And trouble I have brought. I don't know what possessed me to offer Isaac Lahey the bite. Of course he could have easily turned me down but then again I never take no for an answer. But he wanted power. He wanted the ability to protect himself from his abusive father but most importantly, he wanted the ability to protect the girl he loves most. Which is why it had been entirely too easy to convince Isaac to breakup with her. He has been doing a well enough job at controlling his wolf, but one day he will lose it and end up hurting Hayley. Isaac, reluctantly, agreed that breaking up with her would be the best way. He would still protect her from everything and anything supernatural even himself.

However, I can accept that maybe my reasons were biased, as Lydia so obnoxiously pointed out. I couldn't stand Isaac being with Hayley. I do want her to be safe and happy, but not with Isaac. And I truly believe that one day Isaac will lose control, and I won't be there to stop him. If anything were to happen to her, I'd lose my mind.

"Ouch!" She yelps and jumps away from me. "Watch it! Too much pressure."

"Sorry," I mumble and hand her the piece of cloth, so she treats herself.

"Where did you go?" She whispers after a few minutes of silence in which she wiped the wound with alcohol, and I stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You got this faraway look a minute ago," she looks up at me and meets my eyes. "You don't like being here do you? This is where your family died." Sympathy and concern cross her gorgeous almond shaped amber colored eyes.

My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat. So she is not completely oblivious to the world around her. Lydia, who is sort of my spy on everything Hayley does, told me Hayley doesn't usually concern herself with the news. Lydia says Hayley is much too busy being a local saint. The description of Hayley as a saint had made me laugh uncontrollably. She is anything but a saint with that dirty mouth and mind of hers. She is an angel though. I know of her passion for helping broken souls such as druggies and whatnot. I should have known though that Hayley is not as selfish as Erica, my other spy, claims her to be. If she was, she wouldn't be paying attention to the fact that yes being in this house makes me uncomfortable.

I nod and look around the remains of my home. "Yeah. This is where they died. I used to not be able to set foot in this place. It got better over time, but I swear I can feel their presence. They are blaming me…"

"Blaming?" Her delicate and thin eyebrows furrow. "Why would they blame you? It's not like you set fire to the house."

"How do you know I didn't?" Because of my relationship with Kate, I might as well have.

"With my dad as the sheriff, there's no need for news." She says shamelessly. "I read his report. Loads of people believe it was arson besides you had been at the football game when it happened. Your family can't possibly blame you. And I'm sorry about your loss." She says sincerely while all I can do is nod.

For the first time in two years, since she called me a homophobic narcissistic bastard for no reason, Hayley renders me speechless. She is actually aware of my troubling past; she has gone as far as reading her father's report on the tragedy, which I'm sure must be illegal or ethically wrong. Hell, she even knows where I was the night of the arson. Well fuck me sideways, Hayley Stilinski is not completely unaware of me. Suddenly, I feel like a teenager again like when Kate, who was the most beautiful girl in my class, acknowledged me. The feeling of hope and glee is similar though amplified by a thousand because what I feel for Hayley is not a teenage crush.

"How did you know I was at the football game that night?" Is what comes out of my mouth. Out many things I can say, that is what I'm most curious about.

"You ran over my bike that night, remember?" She narrows her eyes briefly then returns to tending to her wounds.

"So you have known all this time that it was an accident that I ran over your bike? All this time you've known, and yet you have made my life hell." More like heaven. For a while I've known that I enjoy bickering with her. Her insults and made up stories amuse me instead of aggravating me. She kept my mind from planning painful deaths, and acting upon them, for Kate.

She shrugs nonchalantly as she tosses the piece of cloth aside. "You never apologized besides screwing with you is too much fun. It's my favorite past time."

We stare at each other in silence then burst out in laughter. "You don't hate me then?"

"Um," she looks away and bites her lip, which I find very sexy then again what don't I find sexy about her? She turns back to me and smiles sheepishly. "I guess not. Not really. I just… I don't know." She shrugs. "I, huh, I want to change I'm wet. Would you mind looking away or pointing me in the direction of a secluded place?"

"You're wet, huh?" I wink at her and have the satisfaction of watching her face turn a deep and lovely crimson as she realizes what I'm insinuating.

"Pervert," she mutters.

"I'll go to the basement to search for clothes for me, you can change then. Oh and eat that honey." I pinch her cheek gently before walking away snickering to myself.

This has got to be my lucky night. I have gotten Hayley to admit she doesn't truly hate me. I guess it must be true what they say; the line between love and hate is thin. I must be delirious to think that because Hayley doesn't hate me she will love me. There's still the fact that because of me, Isaac has broken up with her. She will surely hate me once she finds out. To top it off, I know she loves Isaac. A person can't fall out of love just out of nowhere. Reality check, Hayley won't even have the same feelings as I have for her. Besides that's not what I want. I want her to stay away from the supernatural; that's the whole reason she is heartbroken and drunk instead of dead or, worse, bitten.

"It's for her own good," I mutter to myself as I rummage through the boxes. It's not long before I find a pair of pants that belonged to my dad. I can't find a shirt though.

Making my way back to the living room where Hayley is changing, I stop dead in my tracks. She has her back to me. The sweat pants hug her petite hips, and as she pulls the dress over her head, I realize she's not wearing a bra. Her back is fully exposed to me, and she takes her sweet damn time in covering up. She tosses her damp hair aside and bends down delicately to pick up the black tank top from the couch. My manhood twitches again, and I swallow louder than I should. She turns around to face me as she slides the fabric slowly down her skin. Her eyes widen a little when she sees I'm not wearing a shirt, but she quickly recovers.

"There you are," she says nonchalantly as if I haven't just seen her exposed back, or I'm not half naked. "Can you open this up for me?" She asks sweetly and innocently as she points at the honey jar.

"There," I hand her the jar and a plastic spoon. "I'm not sure how much…" My phone ringing cuts me off. Picking it up from the raggedy couch, Stiles' name flashes on the screen. With a groan I pick it up. "What?" I snap brusquely.

"You seen Hayley?" His voice is thick with worry, and I can practically picture him rubbing his head as he paces back and forth freaking out.

"No." I reply curtly. Hayley arches her eyebrows at me but otherwise says nothing.

"Liar!" Stiles shouts. I pull the phone away and grimace. With my super hearing, I don't need anyone yelling in my ear let alone a puny human child. "Scott followed her scent two blocks away. He caught your stinky werewolf smell too. Where's she? Is she ok? I swear to God, if you touch a single hair on my sister's perfect head, I will… I will kill you. Do you understand me? I'm too upset to describe exactly how I'll kill you, but I'm going to do it! It's bad enough that because of you she's heartbroken! Derek? You son of a… Are you listen-"

I hang up on him because Hayley's face pales more than normal and her eyes widen. Why didn't I take the call somewhere else? Now she's heard everything. From Scott 'following her scent' to my 'stinky werewolf smell,' and lastly that I am responsible for her heartbreak. Her heartbeat is erratic I fear she will go into cardiac arrest. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes briefly.

"Hayley…"

"What… I… How… I can't even…" She runs her hands through her hair. "Werewolf? Are you guys into some kind of drug or some shit? Is it a code for your little 'pack'?" Her eyes narrow and the color returns to her face in the shade of an angry red. "What the fuck have you gotten my boyfriend and brother involved in?"

Shit. So much for keeping her out of the loop and protected from the monsters. Thanks a lot Stiles. I make a mental note to rip his head off at the first chance I get. There's no other way to explain this other than with a lie and confirm whatever she seems to think about us being involved in a gang and drugs. If I do that, she will try to fix things with Isaac by getting him 'help.' Besides I don't want to lie to her. It's time she hears the truth. Maybe by hearing the truth, she will stay away from Isaac and even me. This is for her own good. No matter how much it hurts, she has to know, she has to hate me, and stay away.

"I can explain," I rub my face and sit on the floor. "Sit."

"I rather stand," she crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

"Suit yourself," after I deep breath, I continue. "Isaac is a werewolf. Yes, like the mythological creature except this is very much real. Don't give me that look and keep your mind open. Scott is one of us too…"

"Us?" She uncrosses her arms and ends up finally sitting down. "Please tell me Stiles…"

"No. He's not like us. Scott, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and I are. I am the Alpha and the others are part of my pack, well, except for Scott. He's an Omega, a loner wolf."

I pause to let my words sink in. She stares at me, unblinking and unmoving. Suddenly she starts to laugh quietly which quickly turns into a full out laugh fest. With a sigh, I close my eyes and when I open them, I know they glow a deep red. She immediately stops laughing and returns to staring at me with eyes wide and, this time, shaking.

"Your eyes…" her voice drops in volume turning into a barely audible whisper. Good thing I can hear well. "It's impossible. How?"

"Very possible. I was born this way. Scott, Isaac and the others were bitten. Scott was bitten by my uncle Peter, whom I thought died in the fire but returned to wreak havoc in town. He killed several people including Allison's aunt, Kate."

"Woah, woah. What? Your uncle killed Kate?"

I explain to Hayley how Kate was responsible for killing my family, after getting information out of me during our relationship. Uncle Peter managed to escape the fire and vowed to return and make those who were involved in the arson pay. At some point, I had been on his hit list too. After tearing Kate's throat out, Peter attempted to kill the hunters, Allison and her family who were innocent at least when it came to the arson. Scott and Stiles helped me kill my own uncle. For almost two years, there was peace in Beacon Hills until now with the kanima at large I needed a pack to take the thing down. Scott wouldn't join, so I recruited Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Isaac.

"The kanima is a very dangerous creature doing the recent killings around here. If I want to stop it before… before more people are hurt, I'm going to need help." I almost slipped out that I feared for her life since Scott and I found the thing following Hayley as she left work just two weeks ago. Hearing that werewolves exist and that her boyfriend is one of them is hard enough. She doesn't need to hear that I love her.

"So you turned my boyfriend into… into a freaking monster?" She covers her eyes with her hands but before I can speak she continues with her outburst. "To top it all, you are risking the life of my brother! He's running around with hunters, werewolves, and taking down some sort of monster that is on a killing spree! What the fuck is your problem?" By the time she's done yelling, she's on her feet pacing back and forth and murmuring incoherently to herself.

Once again, I am speechless. What do I tell her that will give her some peace of mind? Nothing. I can't guarantee that her brother won't end up hurt at some point. Isaac is also putting his life on the line because I bit him. Of course she doesn't know that I basically commanded Isaac to break up with her. I must have left that part out by accident… Okay very much on purpose. The progress I had made with her is gone down the drain now that she knows I'm responsible for everything that is going on. I have quite literally destroyed the normalcy of her world.

"I'm sorry," is all I can say but of course it's the wrong thing to say.

She whirls around with fury dancing in her once upon a time gentle and compassionate eyes. "You're sorry? That doesn't fix anything! That won't stop Isaac from turning into a freak every full moon! I hate you."

And once again we've crossed the line into hatred territory, at least on her part. Even though I expected her to hate me once she found out the truth, it still hurts like… I can't even explain. Well if she hates me, I might as well come clean with the rest of the story.

"I told Isaac to break up with you," I say rapidly and quietly hoping that she won't hear me.

"What?" She stops pacing and stares down at me with her hands fisted at her sides. "You what?!"

"I told Isaac to break up with you because he could hurt you. He would lose control and…"

"Fuck you!" She turns around and walks out of the house into the rain.

Instead of going after her as there is no point because she won't listen, I get up from the floor and sit on the couch and look up at the tattered and charred ceiling. I've lost her. My chest feels hollow like a gaping hole has been punched into it. Even then through the sudden pain of her rejection and hatred, I feel relief wash through me. This is truly for the best. I am a man, and I can take pain. And this pain, I gladly take because this way Hayley will be safe. Because what makes me think I can't lose control too? What makes me think I am better than Isaac? Many times I struggle to not murder Stiles for his aggravating stupidity or Lydia and Erica, who are always trying to rip each other's throats out. Hate me Hayley. Hate me while I love you.

* * *

**So Derek actually loves her… awh! Sorry, sorry I didn't get to the lemon, but Derek had some explaining to do. Next chapter is the lemon for sure! **


	3. Not a Trophy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Special thanks to Lycan Lover 411 for beta'ing this chapter! You rock! :D Without further ado…**

* * *

Hayley

Seducing Derek turned out to be totally unnecessary. So showing off my sexy back was for nothing because my dear big bro Stiles gave me the perfect opportunity to demand answers from Derek. Of course I never expected werewolves to exist or that Isaac, Scott or even Lydia would be one of them. That did explain lots of things though. There was no way that Lydia could have perfect skin or that she would know stuff that I only told Allison because Allison would never tell Lydia about the time I lost my virginity to Matt in freshman year. The bitch has werewolf powers. That also explains how Scott, socially awkward and uncoordinated, McCall became a lacrosse star out of nowhere, or how Isaac would shake uncontrollably during our arguments. He's literally battling a beast inside him.

The rain falls down hard on me soaking me to the bone in a matter of seconds. Besides the shock of finding that werewolves and a thing called a kanima are responsible for my dad's, as of late, high blood pressure, I come to find that the rumors are true; Derek did play a hand in my breakup with Isaac. That narcissistic bastard actually told Isaac to break up with me. Who the fuck does he think he is to dictate Isaac's and my relationship?! He's a nobody! If I didn't really hate him before, now I do. I hate his guts, and I just want to…

I turn around and go back into the house to find the asshole sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. Upon hearing my footsteps probably, he turns around. His thick eyebrows meet in his signature deep frown. He opens his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off.

"Tell me something," I say through gritted teeth. "Did Isaac fight you on the issue? Did he fight for our relationship?"

If Derek is a nobody, then why would Isaac listen to him? Why would Isaac obey Derek's order to dump me? Derek frowns and opens and closes his mouth several times as if debating whether to tell the truth or not. Oh he better tell me the truth. If Isaac didn't fight, then he doesn't care for me like I thought he did. Maybe the whole 'I'm a werewolf, and I don't want to hurt you' was just the excuse he needed to finally dump me.

"I need to know the truth," I whisper and hug myself unsure if the shivers running through my body are because I'm soaked or because I feel empty and without a purpose. "I need to know whether I should fight or give up."

"Hayley," with werewolf speed no doubt, he is quickly by my side. He raises his hand as if to touch me, but he drops it. "He didn't. But you have to understand…"

"That he didn't love me?" Big fat tears begin to leak out of my eyes. "That he destroyed my life, my perfect future? He was my greatest accomplishment! I changed him, and he pays me like this? I'm somewhat of a good person. I don't deserve this." The sobs shake my body violently and my knees buckle under me.

Before I touch the ground though, Derek catches me in his arms and crushes me to his rather sexy, warm, and naked chest. I don't fight his embrace and instead wrap my arms around his neck before I fall apart. He doesn't seem to mind that I'm soaking wet, so he begins to stroke my hair and rub my back as he consoles me. We don't say anything as I just continue to cry. This scenario, which I would have never predicted, is entirely too weird. How did we go from bickering non-stop to Derek consoling me in my dark times? How did we go from hatred and dislike to tolerance if not friendship?

"He loves you," he says after a while, and call me crazy, but I get the feeling the words come out forced. "I mean it. He showed up at my place with swollen, red eyes; he had obviously been crying. The reason he didn't fight me on this is because he loves you and wants to keep you safe. A young werewolf doesn't have control over his emotions. One day he can snap and kill you."

"So you're saying I should fight for him?" I frown as I look up at him.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I wish you wouldn't, but I can't stop you can I?" He gives me a small knowing grin. "I've known you for eight years, Hayley. I know you're an uncontainable force. You're as stubborn as they come."

"I prefer to think of myself as persistent," I mutter while my brain shoves away the fact that Derek knows me so well maybe not as well as Stiles or Allison, but it's definitely scary how he gets me. Stepping away from him, I stand on my own and wipe my face and nose with the back of my hand. "I'm getting him back. I'll figure out how to keep us together. We are meant to be." With newfound decisiveness, I turn to leave not even considering saying goodbye to the asshole that wrecked my life.

"Are you sure?" Derek's voice is thick with scorn. "Are you sure you're meant to be, Hayley?"

"Of course." I narrow my eyes at him letting him know that I don't appreciate his tone.

"You called him your greatest accomplishment," he crosses his arms and a small, arrogant smile plays on his lips. "I have never heard a girl describe her boyfriend as an accomplishment. You make him sound like he's a trophy. You don't love him. Not really."

"How dare you?" I stalk towards him and raise my right hand to slap him across the face. He grips my wrist before I even get close to his face. With my wrist still in his grasp, he pulls me against his chest and sneaks his other hand to my lower back keeping me securely in his arms. Obviously I'm uncomfortable with the situation, so I wiggle and struggle, but I might as well be fighting an anaconda, a very smoking hot and sexy anaconda with gorgeous green eyes, thick, manly eyebrows, strong cheekbones, delicious washboard abs, and a predatory smile on his lips. "Let go. Right now." I stutter as my heartbeat thumps loudly in my ears drowning out all other noises.

"You don't love him," he repeats as he leans forward to whisper in my ear.

Appalled at his words, I try to shove him, but it's like trying to move the Great Wall of China. "Shut your mouth! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I love Isaac."

"Werewolves are like walking lying detectors you know," he whispers huskily as he runs his nose up and down my neck. "It's all about the heartbeat. If a person is telling the truth, her heartbeat will be steady. If she is lying, well, her heart is like the hoofs a race horse."

"I do love Isaac," I repeat while my breathing soon picks up as he continues to skim my neck. "If I didn't I wouldn't worry for his well-being."

Derek clouds my thoughts as he continues to run his nose up and down my neck and along my jaw. I lean my head to the side giving him easier access to my neck. _What am I doing?_ Derek begins to leave feathery and small kisses on my neck, and I'll be lying if I didn't admit he's sort of turning me on.

"Oh you care for him," he whispers against my skin. "It's part of your nature to be a caring and compassionate person. But caring and loving are two different things."

"I love Isaac," I repeat once again trying to shove him and regain control of my brain, but instead he pulls me closer still though he lets go of my wrist. He rises his head up to look into my eyes. Those green emeralds narrow as he tries to figure me out.

"Say that again," he surprises me by suddenly letting go.

I quickly step back putting as much space between us to clear my head though a feeling of loss and insecurity washes over me. Being in his arms makes me feel safe, but the guilt soon gnaws at me. "I love Isaac." I insinuate every word hoping to feel that flutter in my stomach and that joyful tightening of my heart. Nothing.

"That's what I thought," he says though I detect no trace of malice or superiority that he knows my feelings better than I do. Instead, he watches me with pity as I process my sudden epiphany.

I did love Isaac at some point. Somewhere along the way though, I must have fallen out of love. I didn't want to acknowledge that the only reason I stayed with him was because of the sense of stability and normalcy he brought to my life. My life was perfect. With a loving and rather gorgeous boyfriend, I was envied by the entire female population. And Isaac is a very enviable guy with his beautiful blue eyes, curly dark brown hair, and ripped muscles despite his lanky stature. And that's not even taking into account how sweet he is. So what happened? When did Isaac become a trophy, as Derek has put it?

"What do I do now?" I ask out loud more to myself. I don't expect an answer, but Derek gives me one.

"You move on," he shrugs and crosses his arms. "You can't force a relationship."

"Why not?" I practically shriek almost like a child throwing a tantrum in the middle of Toys R Us. "I could try to rekindle my love for him. It shouldn't be hard; Isaac is wonderful."

"Love is not forced, Hayley," he reprimands gently with some sort of unrecognizable emotion in his voice. "You'll be unhappy if you try to do so. Besides, do you think Isaac deserves to be lied to? We established that you care for him, and your heart holds no malice, perhaps only towards me but that's beside the point. Don't you think he deserves to move on and find someone else?"

I blow the air noisily out of my lungs. Damn you Derek Hale. He's making a lot of sense right now. That can't be right though. Am I still heavily intoxicated? Maybe so. Because how can the man who got my brother and several teenagers involved in a war against the supernatural make so much sense? A small part I thought dormant due to the alcohol admits that Derek makes sense because he speaks the truth. I care for Isaac a lot. Every time I took care of his wounds, inflicted by his father, I died a little inside. It had taken me a while to get Isaac to open up about his father but when he finally told me everything, I began to harbor a deep hatred and resentment towards Coach Lahey. In some ways, I was Isaac's safe haven as he ran to me whenever shit would hit the fan at home. He doesn't need me now. With his new abilities, Isaac is very much capable of taking care of himself. And I can't and will not keep him as a trophy.

"Can't I at least try?" I ask pathetically even though I know the answer, but the thought of Isaac with someone else, someone like Erica, who is exactly like him and capable of defending herself should Isaac lose control, makes my stomach hurt.

"Can you fake love? Attraction?" Derek shakes his head. "Should you fake love, attraction, passion or any other emotion for that matter? A relationship with Isaac won't really be a relationship, it would be a friendship."

More tears leak out my eyes as I slump on the ground nodding in defeat. Isaac does deserve better than a lie. He deserves a real relationship; he deserves a girl who will love him more than I could. Still, I cry and feel my heart constrict painfully as I finally let go. The reason this breakup hurts so much it's because I am losing a very important person in my life. Derek grabs my arms gently and pulls me to my feet. He leads me slowly to that battered couch and makes me sit as he kneels in front of me. As the tears blind my vision, Derek merely watches me and rubs my arms to warm me up with the friction.

Gradually, the tears subside as does the shivering. Sitting there looking into Derek's eyes a sudden and awfully odd thought comes to my mind. I think Lydia was on to something when she said I had to be attracted to Isaac's dick in order to put it in my mouth. Yup, that's the oddest thought that could come to me at this moment. But seeing Derek, and with no knowledge of what his manhood looks like, I can feel that attraction I certainly haven't felt with Isaac in a while. Actually let's forget Isaac for a moment. This is Derek Hale we're talking about; he's entirely and completely different from Isaac. Why am I suddenly craving to be wrapped in Derek's arms? Earlier when he had me against his chest, and he was kissing me, I could feel warmth spread down all the way to my toes and between my thighs.

Two epiphanies in one night; I should drink more often. I, Hayley Stilinski, sworn enemy of Derek Hale, am attracted to aforementioned enemy. When did it happen? Is it because of the alcohol and my sudden status as a single lady? No. Even though I don't know when or how it happened, I remember Allison and I drooled after Derek, secretly of course, for a while. Neither of our boyfriends would find it amusing that whenever we saw Derek, after I insulted him in some way, we would practically strip him in our minds. Despite my vow to dislike Derek, for silly and childish reasons, I can admit to appreciate beauty when I see it. And Derek goes above and beyond beauty. He's the dark mysterious man with a troubling past. He kept to himself most of the time until recently when he started hanging around a bunch of teenagers, which now I now turn out to be his pack and allies.

And one more epiphany, perhaps the most revealing of all; the reason I was drawn to Isaac, besides my intuition telling me to help him, was because he is very much like Derek. Isaac kept to himself, and he has a troubling past. Unlike Stiles, who never takes anything seriously, I tend to take everything to heart. My vow to hate Derek for never apologizing for running over my bike was taken to a whole new level. I forced myself to dislike him. Well, damn. I've been fighting my attraction for Derek for years. Well, maybe until recently since my raging hormones took over my body. What's the point of fighting them anymore?

"Hayley?" He waves his hand in front of me to draw my attention. "Where did you go?" He echoes my earlier words to him when he zoned out.

"To about five minutes ago when you were kissing me." My words are barely audible and once they are out of my mouth, I can hardly believe what I'm about to do. First though, I need to figure out if he's attracted to me as well, or he was just kissing me in the heat of the moment. "Are you attracted to me?"

He raises his left eyebrow as his eyes almost bug out of his sockets. "Why the sudden question?"

I shrug and look down at his hands over mine. "Because maybe I'm attracted to you."

"Hayley," he frowns and remains silent and thoughtful for a few seconds. "I am more than attracted to you. I have been for a while."

I, too, frown unable to understand what he means. Seeing my look of confusion, he mutters something under his breath and then chuckles. His eyes meet mine and we stay locked in each other's gazes for a while. He looks away first and stands up abruptly. I sit still wondering what the hell has gotten into him as he paces back and forth pulling on his hair and still muttering under his breath. As he paces, I notice he has triple spiral tattooed between his shoulder blades. Unable to take his pacing anymore, I get up and place my right hand on his left shoulder. Something like a shot of electricity ignites upon touching him. He turns abruptly around and once again looks down at me with a puzzling glint in his eyes. The rain has stopped pouring down is my last thought before he crushes his lips to mine. It takes me a couple of seconds to reciprocate but when I do, he moans deep in his throat. I snake my hands around his neck and tug gently on his hair. His tongue begs for entrance, so I grant it permission. As our tongues dance, I moan this time as the heat from earlier returns with more force.

He grips my face gently with both hands as if I am a breakable valuable. Unable to stop myself from roaming his body, I rake my nails gently down his back to his lower back the all over his chest. My fingers trace every line of his sculpted abdomen, and I shiver deliciously. He deepens the kiss by sucking on my lower lip followed by gently biting it, and I reciprocate the same way with his upper lip. Derek's hands become bold moving down my neck over my breasts giving them a gentle squeeze and tugging at the soaked sweatpants.

"Wait," he pulls away as his hands are about to shove the sweatpants down. "Are you… are you sure?" He asks breathlessly as he touches our foreheads together.

"Just do it," I reply very breathless myself.

"But you're drunk. I don't…"

I kiss him hard and unbutton his jeans followed by lowering both the jeans and underwear leaving his very endowed and aroused manhood exposed. Unconsciously, or perhaps consciously, I lick my lips. Getting on my knees before he can protest, I grab the shaft of his dick and run my tongue over the tip. He groans and buries his hands in my hair. Before I take him into my mouth again, I wonder if maybe I am drunk because I wouldn't do this. Or maybe I would. I shut off my brain and concentrate on sucking him like my own personal lollypop. Because of his size, I am unable to take him fully into my mouth without gagging so with my right hand, I pump the shaft while my tongue twirls and dances over the tip. His groans intensify as I work my mouth and hand on him. His cum begins to slowly drip into my mouth, and I swallow it all. He tastes a bit salty but strangely delicious.

Wetness begins to pool between my thighs as he continues to grunt and slowly rock his hips back and forth screwing my mouth. After a while and with a shudder, he comes in my mouth with a guttural sound resonating in his chest. He pulls me up to my feet and kisses me hard no doubt tasting himself still on my lips. Having made up his mind, Derek removes the sweatpants and panties in one movement, much like I did to him, followed by the tank top. Kicking his pants aside, he picks me up in his arms with me wrapping my legs around his torso. Ever so gently, he lays me down on the couch.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asks as his teeth graze the skin of my breasts never touching my nipples.

"I have never done it," I gasp out as he takes my right nipple into his mouth and sucks gently then biting hard on it. "First time."

He stops his ministrations to look up at me with an incredulous look on his face. "Can't be."

"Scout's honor," I reply with a frown. "Now, why did you stop?"

He gives a quick and throaty chuckle and, before returning to my breasts, he kisses me rather lovingly on the lips. His mouth is soon back on my left nipple sucking on it first gently then hard then once again gently. Several times, he bites hard enough that I know I will have a bruise, but the pleasure is much too great to really care about it. Once he gives my breasts enough attention, he slides his tongue down my stomach all the way down between my legs. I've never been comfortable with anyone going down on me, but before I can protest, Derek inserts two long fingers inside me.

"You're very wet my dear," he grins up at me. "My fingers slide entirely too easily. Let's see if you can handle more." He inserts three, and a moan that resembles more a small scream escapes my lips. Once again he grins up to me before he begins to slowly pump his fingers in and out of me.

My hips arch from the raggedy couch to get more of his fingers, but he shoves me back down, teasing me. With my right hand buried in his hair, and my left gripping the couch, I feel myself tighten around his fingers as he pumps in and out faster than before. My mouth opens in a silent scream of pleasure as an orgasm like no other hits me making me reach Heaven and say hi to God. To ride out my orgasm, he pumps his fingers in and out at a gentler and slower pace. Once I am calm, he pulls his fingers out and keeping eye contact, he licks them. My mouth literally drops when he grins and even moans as he tastes me.

"You are delicious," he kisses my inner thighs and bites gently without taking his from mine. "How about another taste?"

Again before I can protest his tongue gently caresses my clit several times. "Oh my…" I gasp as my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Is this what I've been missing all this time?"

Derek stops again to look up at me with a frown on his face. Why is he so surprised that I am sort of inexperienced? Jeez, I am not slut. I've only been with two guys, well, three counting him, and I'm barely eighteen.

"First time, again?" He grins cheekily.

"Don't mock me," I narrow my eyes at him. "I've never been comfortable enough…" I trail off and look away as my cheeks redden in shame.

"Hayley," his voice is soft and gentle. "Look at me." Grudgingly, I do. "You're beautiful in every way. From the inside to the outside. Every corner of you is beautiful. Gorgeous. Which is why I love you."

"You love me?" I gasp unbelieving I have heard right. How can he love me? We've disliked each other for ages! I've been the bane of his existence by starting rumors about him, such as that he is gay. I've called him horrible names from cocksucker to pussy. I'm nowhere near a caramel covered apple. I'm surprised anyone even loves me because honestly, I know I can be a pain in the ass and a bitch. The pain in the ass, I must share with Stiles, figures we had to share the most annoying trait of all. "How?"

He shrugs and maintains eye contact with me. "I don't know how exactly. I just know it happened. One day, I looked at you, and I knew I loved you."

"Derek," suddenly this isn't about attraction, passion, or lust. Suddenly this situation takes on a whole new meaning. What that meaning is, I have yet to find out. For Derek though, this must mean a lot if he claims to love. The last thing I want is to give him the wrong impression or lead him on. But am I really leading him on? I want this. Oh I want him.

"Don't." He kisses my thighs again. "You don't have to say anything."

And I don't. Mostly because he returns to teasing my clit with his tongue. At first I try to keep the moans caged inside for fear of anyone hearing us, but then I realize we're in the middle of nowhere, in a desolate house, who could hear me? So I let my inner porn star out and moan, almost on the verge of screaming, as Derek takes my clit in his mouth and sucks gently then hard. His right thumb takes over his tongue as he moves down to my entrance. With his mouth and his thumb working their magic, I begin to writhe under him as my moans literally turn into incoherent screams. Once again, I come violently causing me to bury both of my hands into his hair.

When the orgasm fades, thought the pleasure still lingers, I let go of Derek as he moves up my stomach again leaving feathery kisses and small bites all over me. Everywhere he touches with his lips, tongue or hands, burns deliciously. He sends all of my senses tingling and my skin feels very sensitive under his smallest touch. Soon his lips find mine again, and we are kissing passionately our tongues dancing as if they have done it for ages. Faintly, I taste myself on him and that for some reason turns me on even more, if that's even possible.

"Derek," I whisper against his lips. "Take me."

He bites hard on my lower lip before grasping his manhood in his right hand and guiding it easily to my entrance. Our foreheads touch as he slides achingly slow into me. Our breathing is labored but in sync. Then, he's fully sheathed inside me. I arch my back and gasp as I stretch to accommodate him. I've never had such a big intruder inside me, so it hurts a bit before it feels good, oh so good. He stays still for a couple of seconds just gazing down at me. Feeling his manhood throb inside me, I bite my lip as a deep moan forms in my throat.

Slowly, he begins to rock his hips pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in. My eyes roll to the back of my head as he gains momentum and his tongue caresses my neck slowly up and down, in and out. Once again, his lips are on mine as his thrusting becomes almost erratic making me moan into his mouth.

"Faster," I beg as the pleasure begins to build once again inside me.

He obeys my command thrusting into me with wild abandon until the couch is creaking dangerously under us. If the thing hasn't broken by now, it probably won't now. Sensing that my orgasm is near, Derek reaches between our bodies to stroke my clit with his thumb again. It is then that I come undone shouting out his name, digging my nails on his lower back and shoulder, and wrapping my legs tightly around him to keep him inside. As I tighten around him, Derek finds his release as well with an animalistic sound and uttering something that resembles my name escaping his lips. I let him ride out his own climax as he continues to spill inside me. Once we're both down from our high, we kiss slowly and chastely though keeping his manhood inside.

"I love you," he repeats his earlier words against my lips. "I love you, Hayley Stilinski."

His words make a knot form in my throat. "I wish- I wish I could say the same." Knowing I don't feel that for him yet, if at all, I kiss him with all I have. I pour all the passion and attraction I feel for him in order to placate him and not hurt his feelings.

He pulls away first and looks down at me lovingly and unfazed by my confession that I don't love him. "I'd like to feel it though," I confess.

A brilliant and joyful smile breaks across his lips as he caresses my cheek with the back of his right hand. "That's all I ask." He gives me a small peck on my lips. "We've made progress. From hatred to dislike to tolerance to perhaps something more."

"I guess it's true what they say," I return the smile as I myself caress his face. He leans into my touch closing his eyes.

"What do they say?" He asks still not opening his eyes.

That opposites attract. He's entirely different from me. I know he's got a temper to look out for and has little tolerance for the idiots, such as my brother. I also know he likes to keep to himself. On the other hand, I am fairly laidback with tolerance and patience of a saint to deal with Stiles, God help me if I didn't; I'd end up hanging Stiles by his toes. And I enjoy being surrounded by friends. I guess you could say I like being the center of attention. Still, all these differences haven't stopped us from being uncontrollably attracted to each other. In his case, he's even in love with me.

Someday I hope to love him as well. It wouldn't be so bad to have a hunk, a werewolf hunk, as my man. Who can say no to those gorgeous eyes, sexy body, and great sex? Besides, I have come to find that Derek Hale has another side to him, a side I doubt many have seen. He can be caring and gentle when he wishes to be. I bet he keeps that side to himself as a defense mechanism to not be hurt again. Well, it seems I still seem to attract wounded souls. I just hope I get to keep this one for a long time.

"Hayley?" Derek runs his right index finger over my lips. "Where did you go this time?"

"I was just thinking," I trace patterns on his forearm. "That it's true what they say. The line between love and hate is thin."

He stares at me with wide eyes for a while before he starts to chuckle. "Very thin."

We stay in silence for a while both of us just gazing into each other's eyes. Nothing seems to touch us as we lay in our own little world. Time has ceased to exist and no longer has meaning. That is until voices are heard outside. Derek's lets out an annoyed growl then his eyes widen and he jumps up. Hastily, he throws his clothes on.

"Quick," he whispers ever so quietly and throws my previously discarded dress at me. "Change."

"Who is it?" I ask with a whisper of my own as I put on my panties and the dress over my head. "I mean I can take a guess that it's probably Stiles…"

"And Isaac." He says meeting my eyes briefly before looking away and hiding the previously discarded sweatpants and tank top.

"Shit," I cover my mouth and try to fix my hair so it doesn't look like I just got screwed by my ex's Alpha. Using the term 'werewolf' and 'Alpha,' even in my head, feel weird and foreign. _Damn it Hayley! _Focus! _Your ex-boyfriend, who is apparently still in love with you, is about to catch you with his Alpha, the very same man who commanded him to dump you. What are you going to do?_ "What am I going to? What do I tell Isaac?"

My voice shakes as I meet Derek's eyes. He looks pitifully and helplessly at me. No doubt he's wondering how the hell we're going to handle this as well. The mangled front door creaks as it opens, and the wood complains under the footsteps of the newly arrivals.

"Hayley?" Stiles calls out. "Are you in here?"

"Idiot," Isaac mutters, and I can picture him rolling his eyes at my idiot brother. "Of course she is. I can smell her."

"I was just making sure your Alpha hasn't killed her." Stiles snaps back.

Nope dear brother. The Alpha hasn't killed me. He has killed me with multiple orgasms if that counts. Oh, and he loves me. Shit. I turn to Derek begging him to find a way to fix this. As the guys get closer, he leans forward and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"We'll handle it," he mouths as he pulls away from me.

"Hayley?" Isaac's voice sounds far away and extremely concerned.

With a gulp, I turn slowly to face my ex, with superhuman abilities that can probably smell sex a mile away, and brother making sure to avoid eye contact, for now at least, because surely even Stiles, who is oblivious to the world most of the time, will be able to see the shame in my eyes. Derek steps closer to me, and even though I know shit is about to hit the fan big time, I feel oddly comforted to know I have him by my side. Somehow, I know he is telling the truth, and we will handle Isaac. It won't be easy and hearts, possibly faces too, will be broken. But hey, who said love was easy right?

* * *

**The end… Final thoughts or comments? Come on, you know you wanna leave me some love ;)**


	4. First Love

**All righty, here's chapter 4, for those who asked for it. And if you didn't, oh well, ENJOY IT ANYWAY, lol.**

* * *

Isaac

I slam the thick and dusty tome shut making a thunderous sound in the abandoned, except for us, train warehouse. Erica and Boyd turn to spare me a glance. Boyd gives me a blank look followed by an eye roll and returns to pouring through the boring and useless shit Derek makes us read about the kanima. Erica, however, sighs as she puts her own book down and approaches me. She sits on the floor next to me and crosses her legs.

"You need to concentrate on finding a way to kill this thing," she says gently which is a surprise since she has been giving me a hard time about Hayley lately. All of a sudden though, I am charity case number one. Great.

"I can't," I run my hands through my hair in desperation. "She is all I had that kept me sane. Normal even. Now, she probably hates me. We can't even be friends."

I can tell she is suppressing a groan. "Unless you want Derek to bite her too, then I suggest you get over it." With those encouraging words, she gets up and returns to leafing through the books.

Unable to concentrate on the task Derek left us with, I get up from my corner and head outside needing some fresh air. Neither Erica nor Boyd says anything as I stomp up the stairs and head outside. Breaking up with Hayley has been one of the hardest things I have ever done. She has been there for me through thick and thin. Granted, at first I could tell I was only one more of her projects. One more broken soul she was determined to fix. To me, she became a beacon of hope I could see through the storm that was my life. Her big amber colored eyes were all I could see in the darkness as I clawed at the walls of my prison. She was my salvation. But she can't save me now.

I don't regret taking the bite. When Derek offered it to me first, I did think he was high on meth or something. Werewolves? They are the stuff of mythology, of scary films. He showed me otherwise and opened my eyes to a whole new world. A world of power. A world where I could protect those I love. _Hayley. _

Taking a deep breath of clean and damp air, I try to put her out of my mind. The last thing I should be doing is thinking of her. It's going to make moving on all that much harder. _It's for the best. To keep her safe. _I repeat to myself over and over as I step on wet leaves and dig the heel of my shoe into the mud. Every time I blink, I see her eyes full of hurt as I broke up with her tonight. She doesn't deserve this…

"The kanima has taken an interest in her," Derek had told me when I was postponing breaking up with Hayley. "You saw it follow her after work. I need you to concentrate on finding a way to kill it. Being with her is not helping."

"Wouldn't it make more sense that he stay with her? Keep a close eye on the brat." Lydia had surprised us all by speaking up for my relationship with Hayley when we all know they don't get along too well. "What?" She protested as we all stared at her. "If you break up with her, we'll never hear the end of it. She'll bitch and moan." She shrugged nonchalantly.

No one protested. Not even Stiles, who had been glaring at Derek and me for the entire night. Everyone knows Hayley is not the type of person to suffer in silence. She likes to share her feelings.

It was then that Derek said the only thing that would convince me to rip Hayley's and my heart out. "You'll hurt her; you're too young and inexperienced. One day you will lose control around her. You wanted to protect her? Break it off."

After that conversation, I began to pull away from her. We didn't hang out like we used to and for a while I avoided almost all physical contact for fear that I would injury her if we got too carried away. Of course it hadn't been easy or even possible, for we did have sex a week before breaking up. The whole time, I kept worrying about hurting her, but knowing that our time together was up, I couldn't leave without being with her at least one more time. Afterwards, I couldn't help myself and practically broke down telling her how much I loved her. Then, I went and broke her heart. But this was for the best.

As I continue my aimless walk, I can't help recall the first time she spoke to me. I have known Hayley all my life. From kindergarten to high school. I always envied how happy she was despite the tragedy of losing her mother at a young age. I wished to be like her and smile despite life's adversities. And since seventh grade, I began harboring a crush on her. Not once did she give me the time of day until our sophomore year, though. I have always been an outcast fearful of friendship or any kind of relationship. If my own father could hurt me, why wouldn't other kids my age?

So talking to Hayley gave me an anxiety attack every time I thought about approaching her. Instead, I watched her from afar. Every morning, she would congregate with the populars. Her eyes would scan the hallway as she listened to the amusing tales of her friends. Briefly she would look at me and smile, but her eyes never wavered long enough. I didn't hold her interest. Until after the lacrosse game two years ago.

I joined the team not with the hopes of playing, I spent all my time on the bench listening to Stiles complain that his best friend, Scott, had suddenly gotten better at lacrosse. No, I had no interest in the sport, but it was expected of me to play a sport. Camden was swim captain during his high school years. And my father expected me to follow my brother's footsteps, with the exception of getting myself killed in combat. Besides, practice always ran late after school. The less time I spent home, the better. However, that night one of our team mates was injured by a brute from the opposing team. Coach Finstock didn't even think twice before calling my name. It was either me or Stiles the obnoxious.

As it turned out, I was all right at the game. Spending so much time watching and analyzing my team mates movements helped me more than actually playing. With minutes to spare, I helped Scott score the winning goal. In a daze, I could feel hands slapping my back in a congratulatory manner when suddenly a small and warm hand stood out from all the others. Her touch gave me a pleasant shock that sent all my nerves tingling, or perhaps it was the lingering adrenaline from the game.

"Hi," her lips moved and curved up in a smile showing her perfectly white teeth. "Nice game. You and Scotty make quite a team!" She gave out an angelic and delicate laughter that left me mesmerized and hoping, praying even, to hear it again. "I'm sorry. I'm Hayley Stil…"

"I know who you are," I managed to gasp out which sounded like I was being rude. But I was merely stating the truth. How could I not know who she is? I had been watching her for years.

To my relief, she didn't walk away. "And you are Isaac Lahey." She gave me another smile.

All I could do was nod too shocked to formulate another response. How did she know my name? Had I been wrong, and I wasn't completely invisible to her? My insecurities acted up then knocking down any sort of joy that began to build up in my chest. She probably heard of me: The Grave Digger. Since taking the job working at the cemetery, my peers taunted me. I didn't care. That job kept me out of the house even more.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my eyes and shouted above the roaring sounds of the celebration still going on around us. I hadn't realized how loud it was until then. "You all right? Cat got your tongue?" She chuckled and shifted uncomfortably when I said nothing else. "Well, I just wanted to say congrats. See you around, Isaac."

With another gentle smile, she turned around to leave. I was practically berating myself as I watched her join Allison, Scott, and Stiles, her twin brother. What the hell was wrong with me? For years I had been working the courage to utter a 'hi' and when the opportunity was presented to me, I could only act like a fool. Knowing that I probably wouldn't get another chance to talk to her, I followed after her. Before she reached her friends, I caught up to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"I, huh, thank you?" I said lamely as she met my eyes.

Her eyes lit up with amusement at my awkwardness, no doubt. "You're welcome." She briefly turned to her friends and seemed to communicate something with them because she turned around and invited me to join them in the celebration.

The night had been a bit awkward; my only comfort was that Stiles and Scott seemed to feel out of place too surrounded by the populars that most often were our tormentors. The only reason the night didn't turn out a complete disaster was that Hayley spent quite some time next to me. If not always talking, her presence made me feel right at home. Watching her smile and interact with people made me realize that I was falling hard for her. My feelings were pathetic of course because in what dimension would Hayley date me? ME? The Grave Digger.

"Isaac, would you like to join my club?" She had said at some point during the night taking some time off from bickering with Lydia Martin. Hearing my name come out of her lips sounded magical.

"Oh not this again, Hale." Stiles, who had been sitting next to her watching Lydia dreamily, groaned. "Your club scares the crap out of people. Who wants to share their feelings?"

She had narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, which made her look adorable, before throwing a fry at her brother's face. "First of all, Stilinski, don't call me _Hale_. I do not wish to be associated with that cocksu…" She met my eyes and looked away blushing. "Sorry. I don't want to curse in front of you."

I had shrugged. Curses had been thrown at me my entire life. Hearing them not directed at me felt nice.

"Anyway, I am not associated with _Derek Hale. _So find another nickname brother dear." After another fry at Stiles face, she turned to me. "My club is not like Stiles makes it sound. You don't have to share anything if you don't want to. You can just listen."

I had frowned. "Listen to what?"

"Basically, a bunch of losers get together to talk about how pathetic their life is." Jackson sneered sitting down next to Hayley and throwing his arm around her. "Our girl shouldn't be hanging out with losers. And neither should you." He eyed Scott and Stiles. "You have potential. Don't let those losers ruin you."

"Go suck lip with Lydia," Hayley removed his arm from her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "If you want to know more about my club, without the intervention of my idiot brother and an idiot, just let me know."

I didn't understand why Hayley wanted me to join her club, but I did anyway. As it turned out, it was like Jackson and Stiles described it, without the loser part. Hayley's club was about getting teens to talk about hardships. Some were bullied, and they talked about what it felt like. Others had addictions, or, like Hayley and me, had lost someone. Basically, they shared their feelings and life. I thought it was a noble thing of Hayley to do, give those strangers a safe place where they could express themselves without fear of being ridiculed because they weren't.

"Wouldn't some of them be faking needing help just to hear about other people's problems and then gossip about it?" I had asked Hayley after the first meeting. She had told me they met every Tuesday afternoon because she had softball practice all the other days.

"No," she had stayed behind to talk to me. I didn't let that simple notion get my hopes up of ever getting somewhere with her. I knew Hayley, despite being at the top of the social ladder, was not evil or mean. "All members get a special invitation by a teacher or me."

"Special invitation?" It was then that I knew I was just a project to her. I was just like any other member of her club. A screw up.

"Yes, someone who is struggling…" she trailed off, her eyes widening in shock as she saw my grimace. "Oh Isaac, I don't mean… I just… I know you lost your mom… And…"

For once, in all the years I observed her, Hayley was silent as she sat in a chair across from mine. Her hands reached out to hold mine, but she seemed to think better of it and let her hands drop on her lap. She sighed and leaned forward so her face was inches away from mine as I was sitting leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. She still said nothing as she looked into my eyes. I got lost in her big amber eyes until I saw the pity she looked at me with. It was then that I knew she knew. Somehow, she had found out.

"Isaac, you don't have to go through this alone." She finally decided to hold my hands, and her warmth was the only thing keeping me from bolting. "I can help you. Let me help you."

I couldn't take the pity, so I left without another word. I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that she wanted to help me. I never had anyone to talk to. I was too young when Mom died, and then Camden, the only person I could talk to, left too. Hayley could leave at any moment. Thankfully, she gave me space to think it over. She didn't completely ignore me; she would wave from across the hallway and give me a small smile. After much consideration, I decided to give talking to her a try.

It was a Wednesday, I had missed the meeting from the previous day because my father had been angry and had locked up me in my room. Thank God for small blessings. So, I headed out to the baseball field where I knew I would find her. Seeing her at the batter's box, legs apart, and bat raised ready to hit the ball made my heart go wild. She looked breathtaking, as she always did. But her usually well styled hair was tied up in hidden under the helmet. Instead of wearing impeccable and uncomfortable looking outfits, she wore a dirty maroon uniform. She was wearing no make-up, and yet there was a raw beauty to her as her eyes narrowed on the ball and her lips were pressed tightly.

Boom! A thunderous sound echoed as she hit the ball with grace yet precision knocking it out of the field. Without a second of hesitation, she took off to first base. Her long legs seemed to never touch the ground as she sprinted. I couldn't help the shout of excitement that left my lips as I watched her fly through all bases and making it home. I clapped and shouted along with her teammates and friends watching from the stand. She suddenly met my eyes, and I waved still grinning like an idiot. She waved back and gave me another dazzling smile showing her teeth.

I could have watched her play all day. Her graceful yet powerful movements had me staring open mouthed. When practice ended, I scanned the crowd and thought I saw a tall figure in the shadows of the trees, but when I blinked it was gone replaced by the sight of Hayley racing towards me. She stopped a couple of feet from still smiling radiantly after a good day of practice.

"Hi," she greeted breathlessly as she fanned herself with her hands. "Hot, isn't it?"

I only smiled. She was completely drenched in sweat and her face was blushed. Her hair was all over the place, but she didn't seem to care. Just when I thought I couldn't find any more reasons to fall for her, she proved me wrong. Hayley Stilinski inspired such trust in me because she was that perfect girl you saw in movies. The popular smart girl whom everyone loves but without the bitchiness. Maybe that's what inspired me to spill my guts out to her.

"Do you still want to help me?" I said quietly as we neared the parking lot, where Stiles was waiting for her.

She stopped walking and turned to stare at me bewildered. "Yes. Only if you want to. I don't want to push you."

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but Stiles honked just then. "Ley-ley! Come on. I'm missing some serious video game time!"

Hayley groaned and turned to glare at her brother with her hands on her hips. "Stop it with the stupid nicknames! And Goddamn it Stiles, get a life!"

"I would if I didn't have to babysit you!"

"Screw yourself, Stiles!"

"I can't perform that activity!"

"You're disgusting!"

I couldn't help but laugh at their bickering earning back Hayley's attention. She frowned before joining me in the fit of laughter until we couldn't breathe.

"I'll… I'll give… you my number," she said still breathless after the laughter fit. "You can call me any time."

She pulled a pen from her bag and scribbled her number on my forearm followed by a cute and small heart. Locking her eyes back on mine, she smiled and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help grimacing as her hands rested on my back. Last night's beating was still fresh on my flesh, but thankfully she didn't notice. I would take the pain any and every day just to be that close to her again. She stepped away too quickly and then waved goodbye still shouting at her brother.

"I'm going to give you the beating of a lifetime, Stiles." She said as she opened the door to the passenger's seat. Their bickering voices soon faded away as Stile's beat up blue jeep pulled out of the school's parking lot.

I planned to call her that night. But again, my father was in a foul mood. Sometimes his anger is unfounded. Sometimes he is angry just because, and I become his punching bag. His stress reliever. I received another beating. More bruises upon my already bruised flesh. As I took the beating, my mind kept screaming at me to defend myself. To do something. Why did I have to take the beating? I was weak. I wasn't strong enough to stand up to my father.

When he finally became too exhausted, he locked me up in my room again. I lay on the floor for a while unable to move, wishing to just be numb and not feel a thing. Wishing to be with Camden and mom. At some point, I limped to the bathroom and turned on the light. The first thing I saw was Hayley's number still scrawled on my arm. A crazy thought formulated in my head. Still in pain, I managed to climb out the window when my father went to sleep. The thought of getting to Hayley's house, to see her, to talk to her, pushed me to pedal despite the pain on my back. By the time I reached her block, I stopped to think. I couldn't just show up at the Sheriff's.

One, it was late. He wouldn't let me see Hayley. Two, he would demand and explanation. If he saw the bruises, he would arrest my father. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. But the thought of ending up in a foster home scared me more than my father. Thankfully, the Sheriff's car wasn't in the driveway. Of course it could mean it was inside the garage, but the garage looked too small to hold the Sheriff's car and Stiles' blue jeep. Since Stiles had no life, it was improbable he was out while the Sheriff's car was inside. Either way, knowing Hayley was so close, I didn't even think about the consequences.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Hayley's. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She didn't sound sleepy, so that meant I hadn't woken her up. "Hellooo?" She repeated.

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to speak. What could I say? Why had I come? This was a mistake.

"Isaac?" She asked tentatively just as I was about to hang up. "Is that you Isaac?"

"Hi," I whispered as I looked at her house. All lights were off except for two on the second floor. "Sorry. I shouldn't have called. It's late."

"No," she chuckled. "It's fine. I was wondering when you'd call. How are you?"

I paused. I am in pain. But I don't know what you can do to help. "I'm outside your house." I blurted out. "Look out your window."

"You're… what?" The curtains from the window above the garage moved and Hayley's silhouette appeared. "I think I see you… What are you… Hold on, I'm going to open the door."

Before I could protest, she hung up and moved away from the window. With a sigh and no other option other than bolt back home where I would only receive another beating, I limped towards the door. On the doorstep, I left my bike and waited for Hayley to open. Behind the door, I could hear voices.

"…I will spit in your cereal when you're not looking. Understood?" She said as she opened the door revealing Stiles standing behind Hayley wearing blue boxers and white t-shirt. "Come in, Isaac."

"Hmm, maybe this wasn't a good idea." I mumbled looking anywhere but at Hayley.

"None sense."

"You think?" Stiles said at the same time Hayley spoke. "What do you think Dad will do if he finds him here? He'll shot me and him both! I'm more afraid of his gun than your spit in my cereal, Ley-ley."

"Dad is working late, Stiles." She rolled her eyes as she pulled me by the arm. I tried to not wince. "Besides, this will just be a moment. No go back to playing _Wolfman_."

He did his famous spastic movements where he flails his arms all over. "The hell I'm not. You think I'm going to leave you alone with a very attractive boy? Psh. You're nuts."

"Stiles," Hayley turned on her brother. "If you don't go upstairs, plug in your headphones, and play your stupid game, I will tell Dad you and Scott are hanging out with Derek Hale. You'll get sent to military school, where you will not survive, and I will still be here with this attractive boy."

Stiles stared at Hayley for a while as if trying to decipher whether she was serious or not. After a second of deliberation and another spastic episode, he pointed his finger at her. "I hate you sometimes." Then to me he said, "I hope you brought condoms. I will not babysit her spawn."

"Stiles, go away!" Hayley blushed deeply and shoved her brother towards the stairs.

I could tell him that there was no reason for him to worry. Even if I was in any shape of intercourse, I couldn't just do it with Hayley. I didn't know her, and we weren't involved. Besides, I was very much a virgin and would have had no idea what to do. When Stiles slammed the door to his room shut, Hayley turned to me; her face still sported a slight blush.

"So, um, want something to drink?" She pulled her fuzzy robe tighter around her concealing her pink tank top and white, pink polka dotted shorts. Without waiting for a response, she padded barefoot towards the kitchen, and I followed closely. "Water? Juice? Dad has tequila somewhere." She chuckled and waited for my response.

"Water, please." I still couldn't get over how weird it was to be in her house. It was small and cluttered, but one could tell it was a loving home. There were photos on all the shelves of Hayley and Stiles growing up. Photos from school plays, portraits, and even candid shots of the three Stilinskis adorned the house. The sight made me ache in a totally different way. What would it have been like to have grown up in a family like Hayley's? I would never know.

"Sorry for the mess," she said touching my shoulder and handing me a bottle of cold water. "We are messy people." She chuckled and when I didn't say anything, she led me to a couch where she sat next to me. "So, um, thanks for visiting. This is unexpected."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know…"

"Oh no, it's ok. Really. I'm glad to see you again." She smiled as she rested her head on her hand. Her hair fell over her face. The sincerity and warmth I could see in her eyes gave me the courage to tell her everything.

Once I started, I couldn't stop. I began with when Mom died, Dad was too grief stricken to function. Camden raised me, practically. Until Dad finally snapped out of it, but he wasn't the same. He yelled more often, he demanded respect, he demanded perfect children. When he didn't get what he wanted, he would become violent. Camden always made sure to take the worst blows, but the day came when he couldn't stand it anymore. He enlisted leaving me with Dad, who became enraged that his perfect son had left him. I told her of the nights locked up in the basement, inside a cooler, clawing at the walls until blood oozed out of my fingertips. Kicking and screaming to no avail.

As I continued with my story, Hayley's eyes gradually became shocked, terrified and full of pity. I didn't like pity, but then again, why had I come if not for that?

"Isaac," Hayley's voice broke as she reached out to me. "Did he hurt you tonight?"

I could only nod. And before I knew it, Hayley was sobbing. She threw her arms around me and buried her face in the crook of my neck as she continued to cry. I enveloped her in my arms. Maybe this was why I had come. Not for pity but comfort. Of course it seemed I was the one doing the comforting as I patted her head, but feeling her close to me, made me feel a lot better.

"You have to tell someone, Isaac." She said after she composed herself pulling away to look at me.

"I just did." I said hoping she would return to my arms.

She shook her head as she wiped her face and nose with the sleeve of her robe. "No. You have to tell someone who can help you."

"You said you could." I protested recalling her words from the week before after her club meeting.

"I am helping you," she held my hands in her and squeezed gently. "I am giving you good advice. Once you tell the right people, you and I could talk. I could help you through this."

I pulled away and shook my head. "I can't tell anyone. He's the only family I have. The only reason I told you is because I thought I could trust you." My words sounded harsh. I rose to my feet ready to leave unable to handle the hurt in her eyes.

She rose to her feet too and once again held my hands. "You can trust me." She remained silent for a couple of seconds. "If you don't want to tell anyone, you don't have to. Yet. I'll be here if you ever need me. No matter the time, you can always come here."

And so I did. Whenever Dad would become violent, I ran to Hayley. She held me in her arms as I told her of the latest beating recalling everything with vivid detail. Often she would cry. She cried for me. While I didn't want her to cry, I felt good knowing she cared. I felt loved. And somehow, she did fall in love with me. Somewhere along the way, we fell for each other; of course it didn't take much for me. We started dating, and I was the happiest. Slowly, she pulled me out of my shell. I began to let people in. The term 'grave digger' wasn't thrown at me anymore. The past two years have been the best of my life. I wanted a life, a future with Hayley, but I had lost it all when I took the bite.

Still drowning in my self-pity, I don't realize that it started pouring again or where I'm going until I look up and find myself across the street from Hayley's house. All lights are off, and the driveway is empty. The Sheriff must be working late, and the Stilinski siblings must still be at Lydia's party. For a moment I consider heading to Lydia's just to check on Hayley. I quickly dismiss it. Seeing her won't help the situation. I might just beg her to forgive me and take me back. She might just do it, and I will put her in danger. The buzzing of my phone snaps me out of my miserable thoughts. Stiles name flashes on the screen, and I consider ignoring his call.

He probably wants to curse me to hell and back for breaking Hayley's heart. But what if something has happened to her?

"Stiles," I try to sound calm while my heart is thumping wildly with the thought of my Hayls hurt.

"Is Hayley with you?" His voice is strained a bit slurry with alcohol, but I can definitely catch the tone of fear confirming my fear of Hayley hurt.

"No," I run up to her house and climb the tree next to her house. I jump from a nearby branch to her window and pry it open. After my first visit to her house, she always left the window unlocked for me. I guess after tonight she will be locking it. "I'm at your house. She's not here. Did you try her cellphone?"

"Of course I did! If she had answered I wouldn't be… Wait, you're at my house? You creep. Don't go through her underwear you sicko!"

"Stiles!" I growl as I jump out of her window and take a deep breath trying to find her scent. "Concentrate. Hayley could be in trouble."

"You think the thing got to her?" He gulps loudly, and he mutters something that sounds like 'Dad is going to skin me alive. I'm the worst babysitter.'

"No," I say through my teeth as my body shakes with anger. If that thing touched my Hayls, I will rip its head off with my bare teeth. "Have Scott sniff her out. I'll be there soon."

With that, I take off towards Lydia's house. It doesn't take me long to get there. With the nagging thought of Hayley in trouble, I push my legs to run faster than they ever have run before, and for the first time in a while, I am glad for who I am: werewolf. By the time I get to Lydia's neighborhood, Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia are standing in the middle of the street a block away from Lydia's house. It has stopped pouring, but Lydia looks miserable, and drunk. Allison glares at me as I get near while Scott and Stiles are in a heated argument.

"Stiles, calm down bro." Scott says trying to keep Stiles from digging a hole on the road. "At least she's with Derek and not the kanima."

"Hayley is with Derek?" I ask puzzled. Soon it became evident to me that Hayley and Derek hated each other. Well, maybe hate is a strong word. They definitely couldn't stand each other. If she finds out I am in Derek's pack, she will hate me forever. I suppress a sigh. How thin must the line between love and hate be?

"Yes, and I swear if he hurts her…" Stiles doesn't finish what he's saying because he has Derek on the phone. They bicker and shout at each other. It seems that the dislike for Derek Hale runs in the Stilinski family. Not even the Sheriff likes him because of Derek's past crimes.

At first, Derek was intimidating, but I think I have grown used to him and now look up to him like I wish I could look up to my own father. It's weird, yes, but he's the only authority figure I've ever had.

"He hung up on me! Rude!" Stiles shouts at the phone.

"All right," Scott sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know you don't want Hayley close to Derek, but she's capable of taking care of herself."

"Not in the way I last saw her," Allison protests glaring pointedly at me. "You really screwed her over, Isaac. She's drunk out of her freaking mind."

"We all are!" Lydia shouts. "We are in no shape to hunt her down. She's safe with Derek. Let's call it a night."

"I'm going to find her," I tell Allison as her accusation begins to gnaw at me. I have to at least make sure she's ok. "And I'll take her home."

"I'm going too." Stiles nods fervently as he pulls his car keys out.

"Let's split up then," Scott suggests looking at Lydia pleadingly.

"Isaac and I will go to the Hale house," Stiles suggests glaring murderously at me. I may be charity case number one among my pack, but among Hayley's, I am the most hated person in the world.

"We'll run around town," Scott nods and takes Lydia and Allison with him.

Stiles and I ride in silence for half the drive. The silence becomes too uncomfortable that I try small talk, but Stiles is in no mood. He simply glares from time to time at me.

"I swear if your alpha hurt her…" He trails off and grips the steering wheel. "You know, I swore to protect that girl. How do you think I feel right now, Isaac? Ley-ley is hurting, and I can't punch the hell out of you or Derek because I'll get rip to shreds. So could you two at least make it easy for me and not hurt my little sister?"

"I'm sorry Stiles," is all I say as we pull into the driveway of the burned Hale house. "I love her more than anything. That's why I'm doing this."

Stiles just stares at me for a while then jumps out of the car. "Hayley, are you in here?" He calls out as we step into the abandoned house.

I roll my eyes. "Idiot, of course she is." We already established she would be with Derek, and I feel the pull of the alpha. "I can smell her." That's also a plus. I can smell alcohol, honey, her perfume of lilies and… sweat.

"I was just making sure your Alpha hasn't killed her." He snaps back, and I wish to reprimand him for saying the word alpha. The last thing we want is to let Hayley know of the existence of the supernatural. Of course mentioning that I can smell her doesn't help matters. Either way, I have the feeling that shit is about to hit the fan tonight.

Turning a corner, I find Hayley facing Derek and still wearing her glittering gold dress from the party. Her hair is damp and tangled, possibly from the rain. Seeing her again makes my heart ache, and I suppress the urge to run to her and envelop her in my arms.

"Hayley?" I ask tentatively afraid that she will lash out at me. Slowly she turns to face me and my heart breaks.

* * *

**Okay, so I haven't added anything new yet. If you liked this chapter, and you still want more, let me know. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Hearts a Mess

**AN: My sincerest apologies for abandoning my Teen Wolf fics for so long. I feel like a neglectful mother feeding and favoring only one of her children. In spirit of the premiere of Season 3 tonight, I give you an update on TL. Hopefully somewhere in the week, I get caught up on Invincible as well. Thank you in advance for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hayley

I don't know what emotion Isaac sees reflected in my eyes. By the way his face twists in pain, I almost believe he sees the guilt. He can see I just had sex with Derek. But Isaac only stares with a pained expression stitched to his handsome face. God, I had forgotten how beautiful he is with his eyes the color of the sky, his soft lips turned sadly downwards, and his unruly curly hair sticking to his forehead after the drizzle of the night. After staring at him for several long seconds, I look away as I feel Derek's eyes boring holes in the back of my head.

Three pairs of eyes settle on me, and I hug myself trying to make myself smaller and waiting for the moment Isaac catches on. He doesn't. No lashing out, no harsh words come from him. He simply stares at me his mouth opening several times attempting to say something, but the words simply won't come out. The stifling awkwardness in the air becomes too much for Stiles, and for once I am thankful for his lack of delicacy.

"Ley? Are you okay? What are you even doing here with him? Did he take advantage of you? I swear…"

"Stiles," I massage my temples as the pounding in my head returns with a vengeance at the mention of Derek taking advantage of me. No, dear Stiles, it was all very consensual. "I'm fine. Derek… He's been really helpful." I clear my throat and avoid meeting anyone's eyes as I feel a deep blush creep into my cheeks. Okay, Hayley, you are in a room with two werewolves. From everything Stiles has ever said about them, they can smell and hear anything and everything a mile away. Calm the fuck down. Another throat clearing. "He found me on the sidewalk where any other creep could have taken advantage of me in my drunken state." Unconsciously, I make eye contact with Isaac.

Unfortunately, he gets the feeling I am blaming him, and I know so because he closes his eyes and the grief deepens. But perhaps this is the only way to end this as fast as possible. By all the things Derek has told me tonight, Isaac loves me deeply, and I am quite certain he is close to breaking down and asking me to take him back. And I might just do it. But what happens to Derek then? He loves me too. Hell, I even said I would try to love him too. Seeing Isaac again though has made everything blend into a single blurry line, and I no longer know what I feel. I no longer know what I want. Well, I do: I want to get out of here, now.

"Take me home, Stiles?" I ask as pathetically as possible which is not hard at all. I feel like a dirty whore, and I just need to take a shower then drown myself in the tub.

Stiles, though, is not satisfied with my previous answer. He frowns, his eyes shifting between Derek and me. "You hate him. You wouldn't go anywhere with him."

I cross my arms and glare at Stiles for delaying my escapade before Isaac realizes what a whore I am. "I was drunk. I probably still am. Just get me the hell out of here." I hadn't intended my words to sound so harsh, but I am desperate to get out and breathe clean air. I feel smothered between Isaac and Derek as if both are expecting me to choose, but I don't know if I can.

Stiles doesn't pressure me for more, but I can tell he has chosen today of all days to be observant. He will drill me later on what possessed me to follow Derek. I glance at Derek, who has been as quiet as Isaac simply watching, and nod murmuring a brief thanks. I'm not sure what I'm thanking him for; the sex, the company, or the talk.

"Take care, Hayley," for some odd reason, I hear defeat in his voice. I don't turn to look at him though; I just walk hastily past Isaac and Stiles with my destination being the beat up Jeep.

Pushing my long legs to practically run out the burned Hale house, I almost make it to the Jeep when Isaac grips my arm. I wince and stiffen suddenly remembering his ability to move faster than ever. Isaac quickly lets go inhaling sharply and cursing under his breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The pain in his voice makes my heart ache, and the side of me that always wants to help those in pain begs to come out. This is not the time to be a good Samaritan. I need to get away from him, from them.

"You didn't." I snap sharply without turning to look at him. "What do you want, Isaac."

He doesn't say anything for a while his hands reaching out for me only to be lowered at the last minute as if he is afraid he will hurt me. And he could. That's the whole reason we are in this mess. Isaac is a newly bitten werewolf with no self-control, and I am a mere human with tearable flesh. "I just want to talk, Hayls."

I can't bear to hear the nickname he has for me laced with love and longing. I briefly close my eyes and bring out my inner bitch. Turning sharply around, I narrow my eyes on him and cross my arms over my chest. "You and I have nothing to talk about, Isaac. We are over; you made that very clear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to nurse a broken heart and a hangover." I turn my gaze on Stiles waiting awkwardly by the driver's door. "Get in, loser."

Without another word or glance in Isaac's, or Derek's as he stands by the porch watching my every move, direction I climb on the Jeep and slam the door. I avert my eyes from either of them as the shame and heartache eats me alive. Leaning my head back on the seat and closing my eyes to avoid the coming light of a Sunday morning, I wait for Stiles to pull out of the driveway. My brother hesitates with the keys in the ignition but the engine off. He stares at me with a frown on his face and repeatedly licking his lips.

"Stiley," I groan pathetically pouting my lips and slipping on my suffering face. "Please. Take me home."

Finally, my big bro takes pity on me and my broken heart for the engine roars to life, and he tears out of the driveway. We ride in silence for a long time; the tree line flying past us in a blurry blob of green and some orange with the coming autumn. Resting my head against the cool glass, I ponder the events of the night. I got dumped, drunk, discovered the werewolf myth is real (my friends and ex being part of that myth), there's a monster lurking in the shadows, and screwed the man I supposedly hated and happens to be my ex's Alpha. Most importantly, I am a confused whore.

What are my feelings? What possessed me to sleep with Derek? Besides the fact that I was drunk and really, really attracted to him. What will happen when Isaac finds out? Both, Derek and Isaac, have the abilities to tear each other apart in a gruesome manner with the motive being me and my whorish ways. Why exactly am I worrying? Isaac and I can't be together even if we wanted because apparently he's only my trophy, and he could kill me at any moment. While with Derek, I sort of promised I would try to feel something for him. Maybe I'm complicating things. Maybe I need to be straightforward with Isaac and… Who am I kidding? This won't be easy. This situation is going to leave our hearts a mess. If they aren't already a mess with conflicting morals and feelings.

"You're awfully quiet," Stiles says glancing briefly at me and pulling me out of my thoughts. "You okay, Hale?"

I shrug keeping my head against the glass. "My head hurts a lot."

Abruptly, Stiles pulls over to the side of the road and turns the Jeep off. He twists his body over to look at me; he licks his lips several times before speaking.

"Ok, what happened? You do realize I called you Hale, and you didn't even threaten to rip my head off." He looks away and again licks his lips. I remain silent unable to tell Stiles what I've done. "Remember that time you decided you would learn to ride your bike on your own? You came back acting all weird, and you wouldn't tell Dad what was wrong. I found you crying in the bathroom trying to bandage your knee. I was there for you, Hal, and I will always be. No matter what, I love you. I know you are hurting again, so let me in. Let me bandage you again." His voice breaks a little at the end.

His words form a knot in my throat and cause my eyes to sting. Out of all the people in the world, the one I trust blindly and without a doubt would by my brother, my other half. Despite all our bickering and our differences, Stiles is my companion and has been there for me through thick and thin. However, when I look into his eyes, mirrors of my own, I can't bring myself to tell him I just slept with Derek Hale, and I don't have the heart to tell him that not even bandages can mend this monumental gash. But knowing my dear big bro, he won't drop the conversation until he gets something out of me. Instead of telling him about my slutty ways, I decide to tell him about the other thing that is nagging me to no end.

"Isaac is a werewolf," I look him dead in the eye and wait for him to make a joke that will question my sanity, but he doesn't. He licks his lips again and his face pales more than usual. When he remains silent, I continue. "As are Scott, Lydia, Erica and Boyd, Derek is alpha, and there's this thing called a kanama responsible for the recent murders. Oh and there's the fact that you knew all about it and didn't bother to tell me."

"It's kanima not kanama." He laughs nervously and waits for me to join him, I guess. He throws his hands up and speaks in a hurry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ley-ley. I just thought it would be safer to keep you in the dark."

"Safer? Don't talk to me about safety, Stiles. What the hell are you thinking going around hanging out with dangerous creatures?! This isn't one of your video games, Stiles. This is real life, and you're going to get yourself killed!"

Acting high and moral does not fit me at the moment, but the thought of something happening to Stiles sends my self-loathing to the back of my mind. All I can think of is making sure Stiles gets through his thick skull that it's dangerous to have werewolves as best friends. What will I do if Stiles gets ripped to shreds? I won't be able to live knowing my other half, the better part of me, is gone. As much as I hate to admit it, Stiles is the glue that keeps my family together. He worries constantly about Dad and his job while at the same time babysitting me. Life without his stupid jokes, obnoxious personality, and loving nature will be absolutely worthless.

"I wouldn't," Stiles shrugs it off and starts the engine. "Scott has my back. Don't you worry about me. Just worry about yourself. Hayley, promise you won't go out at night without telling me first." He glances intensely at me as he begins to drive. "Promise."

"Why?" I ask puzzled. Stiles knows I'm not an angel and sometimes I would sneak out in the middle of the night with Isaac. Stiles never asks where I go though as long as I return home safe and sound. Sure he annoys me to no end about using condoms and whatnot but this is crazy. He has never asked me to report myself, not that I would anyway.

"Just please," he meets my eyes briefly then glances away and shifts a little in his seat. "For the peace of my mind. With the kanima out there, no one is safe."

I sigh and lay my head against the window again. "Fine. But you promise me you'll stop hanging out with the werewolves. Okay?"

"Okay. I will do that when there isn't an evil creature hell bent on killing people. How did you even find out?" He asks frowning at the road. "Oh don't tell me Derek let the wolf out of the bag. Damn it." He hits the steering wheel with the palm of his left hand. "He's the first to set rules, and then he goes and breaks them! What an ass."

I shrug. At the mention of Derek, images of us together flood my mind. I take deep breaths through my nose to keep myself from getting all excited just thinking of his hands all over me or when he made me touch the stars with mind blowing orgasms. But then I see Isaac's blue eyes filled with pain, and I start to feel sick to my stomach. I'm a terrible person. Please God, kill me and send me to hell right now. That has to be better than this.

"Hayley?! Are you okay?" Stiles glances nervously at me and then back at the road. "Jesus, you look pale. You're not about to vomit are you?"

I nod my head, and the car comes to another sudden stop. I barely jump out of the car when I'm vomiting all over the bushes. My stomach heaves painfully as I have nothing in my stomach to throw up. Suddenly, I feel Stiles' hands on my back rubbing it gently. He gathers my hair on his right hand and stays there as my stomach lurches and my head throbs like a bunch of needles are stabbing me. Nope, no more drinking for me. If alcohol leads to this pain, and of course slutty decisions, then I will most definitely stay away from it. Sorry tequila, our friendship is over.

"Ready?" Stiles asks before starting the car once more. I can only moan as I keep my head on my knees.

Neither of us says anything else as we finally arrive home. I haven't lifted my head up, so I have no idea if Dad is home. I pray to God to give me a break just this once and keep Dad at work at least until I crawl into bed with my pjs on. Since Stiles is not freaking out, I assume Dad is still out. I practically crawl out of the jeep and mumble thanks to Stiles as he helps me up the steps to my room. He drops me on the bed and breathes heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

"You need to stop eating so much junk food, Hal."

"Shut up," I grunt and sit up on the bed and look around my room. "Where's my purse?"

"Oh, I got all your crap in the backseat of the jeep. I'll go get it. You, um, clean up before Dad gets here. I'll do the same. I feel like shit too but unlike you, I'm holding it together." He grins and begins to leave.

"Hey Stiley," I call out as he reaches the door. When he turns, I throw a pillow at his face. "Screw you."

Before he can retaliate, I jump out of the bed and race to the bathroom and slam the door. However the movement caused me to feel nauseous again. Kneeling by the toilet, I give it a bear hug as I get the feeling that I'll vomit. Thankfully, it soon passes, and I rise to my feet. I inspect myself in the mirror for any tale-tell signs that I got drunk out of my ass or that I screwed a very sexy, very skilled werewolf lover. The signs of having partied too hard are there. My usually gorgeous dark brown hair is frizzy, sticking in every direction, and very dry. The mascara and eyeliner are smudged all over my eyes making it look like I am a ghost with my extremely pale skin. My lips are dry and my tongue tastes vile and sour. I can't taste Derek anymore, and I'm not sure that's good or bad.

I twirl around and look all over trying to figure out if anyone would be able to tell I just had sex. I can't see anything but for some reason, I feel exposed. Removing my dress, I step into the shower and turn on the hot water. At first it burns so much I cringe, but as I get used to the temperature, it feels heavenly, and it seems to remove the lingering feeling of being cold and empty. I make sure to wash my hair twice, scrub my feet, for they are dirty from walking on the mud, and my private areas making sure not to linger on the bruises left on my breasts.

I try not to dwell too much on Derek, or the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of me. Or when he ate me out for the first time in my life. I gasp as I pass the towel between my legs gently caressing my nub. And for a second, I can feel Derek's hands on me again.

"Hayley!" Stiles bangs on the bathroom door making me jump out of my freaking skin. I feel a blush creep into my skin that has nothing to do with the water or the arousal. I am embarrassed to have been fantasizing about Derek.

"What?" I call out nervously.

"I left your crap on the desk." He pauses. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks bro! Go to sleep." I reply trying to sound more normal.

"All right. Um, night Hal."

"Night Stiley."

I hear his footsteps, and then the door to my room shutting. I shut off the water knowing I'll just risk fantasizing about Derek again. Besides, if Stiles is about to shower too, he'll just steal the hot water. Our house is not too fancy or big. It consists of three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. When I hit puberty, Dad finally caught on that sharing a bathroom with Stiles was pure torture for both of us, not to mention a little awkward. So I got the master bedroom with bathroom included that once belonged to Mom and Dad. It was a bit strange and even depressing to be in the room Mom and Dad slept in, but after a while, I knew I wouldn't be comfortable anywhere else.

Wrapping a towel around my hair and pulling on my robe, I make my way to the closet to find clothing. The shower did wonders to making me feel better, but I still have that throbbing pain in my head. After clothing myself in my old pink and white pjs, I brush my hair and teeth. Then I inspect my belongings. They are all there. I pull out my dead cellphone and plug it into the charger. Once it's turned on, I realize I have several voicemails from Stiles, Allison, and Scott. I simply delete them knowing they are from when they were looking for me. I do send a quick text to Allison.

'We need to talk. C u the diner? 5pm.'

She quickly texts back. 'K. Are u all right though?'

'We'll talk later. Xoxo.'

She doesn't text back, and I assume that's her complying with saving her questions till later. My stomach grumbles just then, but the thought of food makes me sick again. Still, I head down to the kitchen for a glass of water. When my thirst is satiated, I head back to my room and crawl under the covers. Just as my head hits the pillow, I drift off. Hours later, I sit up startled and soaked in sweat. My phone is vibrating and ringing nonstop, but that's not what woke me up. First, it's the breeze blowing in through the open window, which was closed when I got home. Second, I was having a nightmare about a creature with yellow eyes chasing me through the dark woods.

Taking a deep breath, I kick off the sticky bed sheets and check my phone. It's just my alarm telling me I have thirty minutes to get to work. With a groan, as I still feel the hangover, I roll out of bed and head straight for the window with a deep frown on my face. I lean forward and look up and down the street. The window was closed when I arrived. The only person that knows I don't lock my window is Stiles and Isaac. Did Isaac… I slam the window shut and lock it. I hope he didn't come over. I feel like he can see what a dirty whore I am if he stares long enough.

Pushing him out of my mind, at least until I talk to Allison, I head to the bathroom and take a very quick shower to remove the sweat from the nightmare. Dressed in my maroon waitress outfit, I head out of my room with cellphone and purse in hand. Scrolling through my Facebook wall, I grimace at the embarrassing photos of me dancing on top of the table awkwardly hugging Lydia. A picture snapped as Isaac and I entered the party draws my attention completely. I am clinging to his arm, my head resting on his shoulder, and a wide smile on my lips. His head is lowered looking down at me, so I can't tell what expression he had when this picture was taken. Too absorbed trying to decipher if he looked at me with adoration or pity, I don't pay attention to my surroundings and collide against something. After all I have been told and recent nightmare, I can only picture a big, ugly monster with scary claws standing in front of me, so I start flailing my arms and screaming bloody murder.

"Hayley! Baby! Stop!" Dad shouts trying to grab my arms. "It's me. Dad."

"Fuck!" Both Stiles and I scream at the same time. I turn around and find my brother at the top of the stairs. He is only in his boxers with a pencil on his hand.

"Language!" Dad wiggles his finger at both of us.

"A _pencil_?" I shriek at Stiles still a bit paranoid. "You planned to defend me with a fucking pencil?"

"I didn't have anything else! Be thankful I would even race to your rescue!" He retorts putting the pencil behind his ear.

"Language!" Dad snaps again this time only glaring at me. "What has gotten you so nervous? Is anyone threatening you?" His hand twitches towards his belt where his gun should be, but he removes it and the bullets upon entering the house. God forbid Stiles and Scott being stupid shoot themselves.

"No," I shake my head and breathe deeply. "Calm down, Sheriff. I just had a nightmare and… yeah. Edgy. Sorry."

"I was dreaming of Angelina Jolie," Stiles mumbles dragging his feet down the stairs and yawning. "Angelina Jolie and Lydia Martin doing… The dishes." Stiles finishes rapidly when Dad shots him a glare.

"You're just getting up?" Dad raises his eyebrows at us. "How late did you stay out?" And then he begins to sniff us out as if searching for the smell of marijuana on us. Nope, just tequila, Bacardi and some cheap beer. Thankfully, Stiles and I have perfected the art of hiding all evidence. Clothes go in a dark trash bag. I hide said bag under the sink of my bathroom behind the pads where I know Dad will never venture. Stiles hides his under the pile of his dirty underwear because no one will survive the smell of that.

"Dad," I roll my eyes and step towards the kitchen for some juice. "Please we are almost eighteen."

"I turn eighteen five minutes before her!" Stiles shouts excitedly as if that makes any difference which it will but on our twenty-first birthday.

"I don't care how old you are; you two will always be my kids. What time did you come in?" Dad repeats. Nothing escapes that man. "Both of you tell me at the same time."

That little detail escaped us. We always rehearse our stories making sure they match without saying exactly the same thing because there's nothing more suspicious than two stories that are alike almost word by word. Stiles and I share a panicked look before opening our mouths and praying we have that twin connection thingy people talk about.

"Two,"

"Three…" Stiles says and closes his eyes briefly in a grimace that thankfully Dad does not see.

"Close to three. My phone died and Stiles dashboard clock is off by a couple of minutes." I lie smoothly pouring juice into a glass and nonchalantly checking my phone. "Woops, gotta run. I'm late for work. I'm taking the jeep. Bye, Daddy. Later, loser."

"Drive carefully! No speeding. Check your rearview mirrors, seatbelt…"

"Dad, I got it. I'm not four." I roll my eyes and run out the door.

"Would you like more water?" I ask the elderly couple on table six. They nod smiling politely with fake dentures. I can't help envy them. They came in as I started my shift. The elder gentleman held the door open for his lady and even pushed the chair in for her. Now, they hold hands and return to their conversation with eyes glazed over with so much adoration.

"I hate happy couples," I mumble to Allison, who is sitting at the bar.

"You used to love them," she chuckles nibbling on a fry.

"Back when I was one of them," I reply miserably plopping down next to her and dunking a fry on ketchup. "Now I am a miserable single woman. I'm gonna die alone with no fucking cats because they won't want to be around me either." I bite angrily on the fry and chew forcefully already drowning in my forever aloneness.

"Aw, Hayley," she puts her arm around me and squeezes gently. "Isaac will come back. I'm sure of it." She gives me one of those Allison-confident smiles that usually reassure the world will be right once more. This time, it doesn't have that effect.

I look around the dinner. When Allison came in punctually at five, the place was entirely too busy, and I didn't have time to dish. Now, the diner has gone dead with only the elderly couple as our customers. Outside, it has started pouring down again. Worst thing about Beacon Hills is the weather and the fact that werewolves have made their home here. Blowing air noisily out of my cheeks, I spill the beans. I start from the beginning with overhearing her conversation with Scott all the way to when Stiles came to pick up. I don't omit anything at all because Allison is the sister Stiles failed to be. Not that I don't love the dork, but sometimes I need a girl to talk to. I send a small thanks to the heavens for Allison.

"You slept with Derek?" Allison practically shrieks causing the elderly people to eye us suspiciously.

"Hush!" I chastise looking around making sure no one else is around. "Yes. God, Allison. I feel so dirty and guilty. Ok, yes, I enjoyed it, and I meant what I said. I wouldn't mind developing feelings for Derek, but jeez, I'm confused. So confused. Because when I look at Isaac, I just… see I don't even know."

"You loved him," she nods and purses her lips as she goes deep in thought. "I don't think you see him as a trophy. Sometimes, we love someone so much it's scary, so we downplay the whole thing."

I mull over her words for a second, dunking fries into ketchup without eating them. Could that be true? Am I downplaying my feelings for Isaac? If so, why now? I always told him he was everything: the sun, the stars, the air, and my life. And could the same go for Derek? Am I hiding what I probably already feel with lust and attraction?

"Can you love two people at the same time?"

"Yes." Allison gives me a small smile, her eyes softening. "Yes, you can. The heart is big enough for two. But no, Hayley, you can't have them both. You'll have to choose." Curse you, Allison, for reading my mind.

"How? I can't. What if I make the wrong choice?" I slam my head against the bar feeling the panic twist my heart in a really weird way. "Why is this so complicated?!" I groan.

"Who said love was easy?" She chuckles gently then pats my head. "Don't worry, honey. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you," I turn to grant her a wide and thankful smile. Then groan again thinking of the supernatural stuff I also have to deal with now. "Ugh. And don't even get me started on this werewolf shit."

"Werewolf?" A voice behind me makes me jump fifty feet in the air. "What are you girls talking about?"

I glance aggravated at Allison as the true bane of my existence makes a grand appearance. "Nothing, Matt. Just some stupid videogame Stiles is hooked on." I smooth my skirt down and try to get up, but Matt steps into my personal space. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry about Isaac, Hayley." He says not moving away from me in fact he leans down as if to kiss me. I turn my head away to look at Allison not only to look at her with a "WTF" expression but also to avoid his lips. Clearly rejected and shot down, Matt hides his clumsy move on me by lowering himself onto the stool next to mine.

"Um, thanks, Matt." I reply and bolt out of my seat. Allison practically pleads me not to leave with her eyes, but I can't handle Matt's creepiness and disgusting attempts at hitting on me.

Once upon a time, Matt and I dated. Well, not so much as dated, but it was during my first high school party that he developed a stalker tendency towards me. To make a long story short, girl and boy get drunk, girl and boy kiss, things get heated, girl and boy hook up. But that was it. An awkward, drunken moment that I have tried my hardest to forget. Matt hasn't forgotten obviously. For a while, I thought he did as he started trying to woo Allison, but she has eyes solely for Scott since her family moved here during our sophomore year. When Allison shot him down, Matt returned to stalking me. Of course, when I was dating Isaac, Matt sort of stayed away. I'm not single for twenty four hours and the wolves descend. _Derek_. Quite literally the wolves descend. What a horrible thought.

I smile apologetically at Allison and head towards the elderly couple to hand them the check. "Thank you. Come again!" I smile chirpily at the couple and head back behind the bar to pretend to be busy, so I don't have to talk to Matt.

"Hayley," Mrs. Stevens, the owner of the diner, jerks her chin in the direction of Matt sitting alone as Allison texts, or probably pretends to text. "Customer."

"Um, can Leila get that? I'm going to do inventory." I whisper towards Mrs. Stevens hoping my puppy eyes don't just work on my immediate family and close circle of friends.

"Leila is doing inventory." She returns to her novella and ignores my pleading eyes.

With a sigh, I grab my notepad and head towards Matt. "May I take your order?" I tell him without looking up from my pad.

"I'm really sorry about Isaac," he repeats this time reaching out to hold my hands, but I casually put them in my apron as I shrug. "He clearly doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, Matt. May I take your order?" I repeat pulling patience from deep within me. I have lived with Stiles all my life surely I have enough patience to deal with Matt for five minutes.

"If you want, we can go out. There is going to be a rave…"

"Matt, I'm not dating right now. May I take your order?" I cut off him as politely as I can.

"I understand but whenever you are ready, all you have to do is…"

"No, thank you. May I take your order?" My patience is growing thin, and I'm basically spitting the words out through my teeth. Allison darts her eyes nervously between me and Matt as if waiting for the moment I'll rip his head off.

"Hayley," two voices call out my name. Matt and him. His voice stands out above all others, and I know I could hear him miles away. No need for werewolf super hearing. I look up and find Isaac standing by the door completely drenched and a broken expression on his face. For a second, I think he has found out. He's here to call me a whore, which I am. He is going to hate me, and I deserve to be hated by him. "Can I talk to you? Privately? Please?" His voice cracks a little at the end, and I can't deny him anything.

"Excuse me," I mutter to Matt as I begin to round the bar.

"I haven't ordered," Matt says loud enough to catch Mrs. Stevens' attention. She looks up from her novella and glares briefly at me. I hold my finger up to Isaac to signal I'll only take a minute. He nods, hanging his head moving towards the nearest booth his shoes squeaking against the tile floor. Allison looks over at him with his head between his hands then shifts her gaze to me.

"He knows?" She mouths to me her eyebrows shooting upwards in surprise and worry. I shrug and mouth to her to go talk to him while I deal with my pain in the ass. Matt can't seem to make up his mind on what crappy food he wants. He keeps me there for good five minutes then I have to head to the kitchen and prepare his freaking scrambled eggs and bacon. I hate it when Mrs. Stevens sends almost everyone home after the five pm rush leaving just Leila, her and myself.

"Enjoy," I mumble to Matt then head towards Isaac. Allison sits in front of him looking pretty broken herself.

"I will leave you two alone." She stands, and I take her seat across Isaac. "Um, text me Hayl?"

I nod without taking my eyes off of Isaac still with his head resting on his hands. The bell dings letting me know Allison has exited as I reach out tentatively towards Isaac. At the last minute, I decide against it and pull back. I shouldn't touch him. Things will get more complicated if I do. "What is it, Isaac?" I whisper leaning unconsciously forward.

He says nothing for a while then his body begins to shake with his silent sobs. I bite my lower lip before deciding that fuck it, as much as it hurts to touch him, he needs me. Sitting down next to him, I wrap my arms around him. He doesn't hesitate to turn and bury his face on my shoulder.

"Why?" He whispers, and my heart stops. Shit, he found out. He is asking me why I did it. Oh God. What am I gonna say? Sorry, I just felt like fucking Derek. He looked really sexy, and I was drunk. And I don't love you anymore. At least I don't think I do… "My father is dead."

"What?" I stutter letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. This might make me look like a bitch, but I am really glad Isaac is not here to call me out on my whorish ways. Also, if there's anyone that deserves jail time or death penalty is Isaac's father. However, seeing Isaac so broken over his death, I wish Coach Lahey was alive. Wait. "How did that happen? _What _happened?"

He raises his head to look at me with red trimming his beautiful eyes. "I…" is all he gets to say before the door to the diner opens abruptly.

"Dad?" I frown up at him flanked by two other officers; all three of them looking very business-like. "What are you doing here?"

"Hayl," Dad says in that calming voice he uses when talking to criminals. I frown at that then my eyes widen when I see his hand move slowly towards his gun. "Stand up really slow and come over here, baby."

"What are you…?" I glance over at Isaac with his head lowered in what can only be shame while his arms are still wrapped around my waist. "What are you doing, Dad?"

"Hayl, just come here…"

"No, what the fuck…"

"Hayley Joy!"

"Sheriff!" I snap getting to my feet. "What the fuck is going on?"

Silence settles in the diner. Mrs. Stevens has finally put her novella down, whatever is happening now is far more interesting, and Matt glances at us with wide eyes the fork halfway to his mouth. Then ever so gently, my dad breaks the silence and my heart.

"Isaac's father is dead. I'm sorry, Hayl. He's our only suspect."

I feel the air leaving my lungs; depriving me of life. All I can do is turn to look down at Isaac in disbelief; he shakes his head while his eyes plead me not to believe in my father's words. But why would my father lie? Isaac could certainly kill his father. He had the motivation and now the means. I slowly step away and see the hurt and betrayal reflected in his eyes as the other officers step up to handcuff him. My dad says something to me which I do not hear, and I am unable to tear my eyes away from Isaac being thrown into the back of the police car. My father kisses my head then heads out.

"A heartbreaker and a criminal." Matt murmurs next to me shaking his head. "You dodged a bullet with him, Hayley."

"He didn't do it," I say absentmindedly my feet already moving out of the diner even though my shift is not over. "He didn't do it!" I shout after the police car, but they don't hear me. No one will.

I stand under the pouring rain for several minutes letting the despair and grief wash over. No one will believe Isaac's innocence. Except the Alpha of Beacon Hills.


	6. The One That Got Away

**AN: Before anyone says anything, yes, I am aware my characters are a bit OOC, but I am not as talented as Jeff Davis. Still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Derek

Suppressing a sigh and a curse, I watch Hayley climb on her brother's Jeep then drive away taking my heart with her. Despite what just happened between us, nothing has changed and will not. She still cares for Isaac more than I thought because she didn't even acknowledge my presence as soon as he entered the room. Of course I didn't expect her to come out and tell Isaac what just happened between us. Honestly, I don't know what I expected. I can, however, expect to never be with her again. Finally letting out the sigh, I climb down the porch and head to my car.

"Want a ride?" I mutter to Isaac still standing in the same spot Hayley left him in after she snapped. He doesn't move and stares at the distance lost in his own thoughts. I hop into my car and hope he doesn't take my offer. With his newly developed abilities, Isaac can smell the smallest of particles. He might recognize Hayley's scent on me, and while I could take the pup in a fight, it is best to spare her any complications.

As the engine roars to life, Isaac climbs on the car and stares blankly ahead with his hands limply on his lap. I hate having feelings. Now, I'm feeling guilty and sorry for him. He looks like a lost puppy, a broken soul. He reminds me of me… Suppressing another curse and sigh, I shift into reverse then tear out of the driveway and head in the direction of Isaac's house. The car ride is silent, and my guilty, foul mind takes the time to wander back to Hayley. Recalling her moans and biting of her lower lip, make my cock twitch. I shift and shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I can't think of her with Isaac around. To help the situation of the lingering smell of sex and arousal, I lower the window letting the fresh air of grass and mold into the confined space of my Camaro.

"What happened with Hayley?" Isaac asks quietly thankfully oblivious to the sudden smell of arousal.

"Nothing." I shrug and look out the window at the blurring line of foliage. Green blending into orange and yellow with a touch of sunlight. "I found her and gave her a ride… I gave her a ride home." I amend realizing of the double meaning in my words, at least to me.

"How _did _you find her?" He turns his eyes on me as his frown deepens. "When you went out for a car ride, I didn't expect you to go find her."

"I wasn't exactly looking for her," my hand on the steering wheel tightens, but I loosen the grip. I must not lose my temper. This could go terribly wrong for Hayley. "I was looking for the kanima. I figured it might be around the neighborhood seeking your ex out." The words come out harshly which I do not intend, but I do have a reputation of douchebag to uphold.

"Don't make this sound like it's my fault. I'm only following your orders." Isaac growls at my accusatory tone, however, I simply raise my eyebrows at him questioningly. He looks out his window and shakes his head. "Why didn't you take her home?" He asks after taking a deep breath.

"Because she was heavily intoxicated. You do remember who her father is?" I shake my head and make a sharp turn then come to an abrupt halt. "Any more questions?"

"Yes. Did you touch her?" His eyes narrow and I realize he's not completely oblivious or drowning in his self-pity. When I look back at him with faked perplexity, he sighs and elaborates. "I can smell her on you."

I nod sharply. "I carried her out of the car, and I may have hugged her."

Isaac shakes his head and chuckles humorlessly. "She must have been crying pretty hard to break your macho bravado." He pauses staring at his house where his dad's fury awaits. Everyday Isaac is tested on his restraint and not to rip his father apart. The fact he hasn't done it yet could be proof enough that he has managed to control his wolf. But I can't take any chances not when Hayley is involved. He continues in a low voice I wouldn't be able to hear him were it not for my enhanced hearing ability. "I would endure the beatings again if only I could keep her. I take the physical pain over this… heartbreak. It kills me to have her so close yet so far."

Once again that guilt gnaws at me. I am screwing Isaac over like I was. Not in the exact same way Kate did, but I am responsible for his feeling of loss. Hayley may very well be dead to him the same way my family is to me. He can never go back to her. Not when they both know what could happen if he loses control. And after what Hayley and I have done, when and if Isaac finds out, he will never forgive. Everything is destroyed between them. It's my fault.

"Cut the sentimental shit, Isaac." I snap turning to face him while my own self-loathe eats me alive. "You wanted to protect her and yourself. You got it. There's no turning back now. Either you move on or drown."

Isaac glares, his lips forming a hard thin line, his hands fisting, struggling for control; he says nothing though. After a while, he gets out of the car slamming the door angrily. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I take a deep breath then pull out of Isaac's driveway and head to the warehouse. Free to think of Hayley, I spent the rest of the drive reliving every second with her which equals to shooting myself with wolfsbane bullets. It was a mistake to let her seduce me. One, I can't have her again. Two, I shouldn't have done this to Isaac. But who am I kidding? She didn't have to do much seduction. I have wanted her for so long that I crumbled in her hands. Just one look at her, and I am weak and poor excuse for a man. I throw my head back and laugh. Who is full of sentimental shit now?

At a red light, I make an illegal U-turn and step on the gas all the way down. The engine roars as it tears through town with only one destination in mind: Hayley's house. All thoughts of her have suddenly given me the urge to see her and make sure she arrived home safely. I park the car a block away because the Stilinskis recognize my car a mile away. After moving barefoot through backyards and growling occasionally at pets, I hoist myself up on the tree next to Hayley's window. I'm not sure her window is open, but when I peer through the thin curtains, I see it is not bolted. Slowly, I pry the window open and step inside.

I shouldn't be here, but now that I am, I might as well take a look around. Her room is tidy, as I would expect of her, with a small mahogany desk stacked with school books, one wall is a built in bookshelf filled to the brim with books of different sizes and genres, and two doors next to each other on the remaining wall. I assume one of them leads to her bathroom and the other to the closet. Her bed is pushed up against the wall next to the window. And Hayley lies on her belly tangled in deep purple bed sheets. She looks like an angel straight from Heaven or perhaps a demon from Hell as she is wreaking havoc in my life. Everything was much simpler when I didn't love, didn't feel anything. When the anger was my anchor, and I didn't even have to worry whether someone felt the same way I do. I didn't worry if I would get burned again.

Now, it's all gone out the window. I care for this girl deeply, and surprisingly enough, I don't really care if she doesn't love me back. All that matters is that she is happy and safe. My feet move on their own to Hayley's bed. I sink to my knees next to it and gaze at her with wonder. Her face is gentle as she sleeps soundly and untroubled. Involuntarily, I reach out to touch her hair which if my memory serves is like silk to the touch and smells of strawberries and almonds. Before I even come close to her, my phone vibrates loudly in the pocket of my leather jacket. I stay still wondering if Hayley will wake up, but she doesn't; she merely shifts so she lies on her right side hugging the pillow and mumbling incoherently. Slowly pulling out the phone, Erica's name flashes across the screen, and holding back a sigh, I pick up.

"What?" I half whisper and snap through my teeth.

"Aw, are you in a foul mood, again?" She purrs on the other side, and I can practically picture her man eating smile. "Allow me to fix that for you, Alpha."

This time, I truly let out a sigh hoping Erica will catch on to the fact that I am not in the mood, which I never am, for her ridiculous flirtations. Of course she never does. "What is it Erica?"

"You are no fun." She whines pitifully. "Boyd and I are bored. We can't keep reading this shit about the kanima. It's no help! Can we go out?"

"No one is going out tonight. It's a full moon." I throw Hayley's sleeping form a longing glance before telling Erica I am on my way to chain them up. She growls as a response and hangs up on me. I know neither she nor Boyd or even Isaac is fond of being chained for an entire night. But it must be done or else I'll have to clean up their mess if they murder someone.

Before jumping out the window, I bend down to place a kiss on Hayley's head taking in her scent, committing it to memory. When I pull away, she mumbles my name with a small smile on her lips as she hugs the pillow tighter. Happy knowing she is dreaming of me, I jump out the window and return to my car. Several minutes later, Erica is waiting for me outside the warehouse with her arms firmly crossed over her chest, her lips pursed and stiff posture. As always, it's good to be home. Not.

"Where have you been?" She snaps as soon as I climb out of the car. "What kind of Alpha are you leaving us to do all your dirty work while you go and do who knows what?"

"Nice to see you too, Erica," I comment dryly ignoring her questions and stepping around her to go inside. She grabs my left forearm though and digs her claws into my flesh as I pass her. "Remove the hand or lose it." I growl at her my eyes flashing red. Immediately, she backs off and looks away in shame.

"Sorry. The full moon…"

"It's always the full moon with you, Erica." I cut her off and step inside without another glance in her direction. "We both know you are trying hard to make me yours. I don't belong to anyone."

She inhales sharply, and I feel her standing behind me radiating fury. "Hayley Stilinski. You were with her weren't you? Do you belong to her? Oh yes. I can smell her on you. Does Isaac know?"

I turn sharply around and roar loudly causing her to flinch and Boyd to whimper somewhere in the warehouse. Before she knows what hit her, I stand in front of her grabbing her right arm roughly and pulling her up close. "You don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will rip out your tongue and vocal cords for good measure. Have I made myself clear?"

A sly grin slowly makes her way to her red coated lips. "Crystal. No one says a word to Isaac about what a whore his ex is."

Another roar begins to erupt from my chest, but I suppress it. _It's the full moon_, I convince myself and let go of Erica. There's no point in arguing with her. I'll just be encouraging her to keep pissing me off. It's her favorite past time. I should let them go out more often maybe then they'll back off. Her grin widens when I walk away from her removing my jacket and dirty shirt. Faintly, I hear her make a sound in the back of her throat.

"What did you find about the kanima?" I ask both Erica and Boyd to diffuse the tension in the room.

It turns out they haven't found much. Most of the text is in a language they can't understand. Basically we are where we started without knowledge of how to kill this thing or what its purpose in Beacon Hills could be. Trying my best not to lash out to my betas, for they are doing their best, I send them to prepare to be chained. By the time I am done chaining up Erica, with her special crown, and Boyd, Isaac is nowhere to be seen. Nightfall is fast approaching, so I decide to give Isaac a call. As I pick up the phone, I get an incoming call from someone I never expected.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" I snap into the phone nervously as soon as I pick up. The only response I get is sobbing. "Hayley. Talk to me."

"It's Isaac… He…" She pauses and sniffs loudly. Did he find out? No. He would have come straight to me and attempt to fight me. "He's been arrested." She says softly through the tears. "He didn't do it, Derek. I know he didn't, and you have to believe me. You have to believe him."

"Hayley, I don't understand. What happened?" But she doesn't need to say more. If she says Isaac is innocent I believe her. As she explains how her father arrested Isaac at the diner where she works for supposedly murdering Mr. Lahey, I prepare to leave. "Where are you?"

"I'm home with Stiles and Scott. Can you… We need to help him. Please…" I hear someone say her name softly in the background as she continues to sob.

"I'm coming Hayley." I disconnect and run to explain to Erica and Boyd the situation as they are still in control of themselves, they nod in understanding. Of course that doesn't mean they like the idea of being left alone during the full moon. I promise them I'll try to be quick before locking them up in the train and racing out to my car.

Violating the laws of traffic, I make it to Hayley's house in ten minutes or less. A record. The rain has let up again momentarily perhaps. At the door to the Stilinski residence, I hesitate. How do I proceed? Do I knock or just walk in? Shouting behind the door makes my mind up for me. I grasp the door knob, but the door is pried of open before I turn it.

"Hayley, stop!" Stiles shouts as Hayley stands in the hallway, her cheeks moist, eyes red, hair wild and damp, and staring open mouthed at me.

"Where are you going?" I step closer causing her to move back into the house looking for a way out.

"I'm going to see Isaac. You can't expect me to let them kill him!" Her eyes fill with tears, and it takes all of me not to pull her into my arms and hug her until all the pain goes away.

"Who is going to kill him?" I address Scott and Stiles standing not too far away from Hayley.

"Allison just called," Scott explains, his jaw twitching angrily. "Apparently her grandfather has sent someone to the police station to inject Isaac with wolfsbane."

My own jaw twitches in anger at the mention of the Argent's leader and what he plans to do to one of my pack members. "Gerard Argent is in Beacon Hills?"

"You know him?" Hayley asks momentarily distracted as she wipes her nose with a tissue.

"You could say that," I answer cryptically unwilling to recount how he is also involved in the burning of family and home. "When did he get here?"

"At least two hours ago," Scott answers after sharing a look with Stiles. "He was already coming. All these werewolves running around Beacon Hills drew his attention. This is your fault."

Ah, finally. Scott finally has the balls to confront me. I knew this would happen since I walked in. The way he stood stiffly, hands fisted at his sides, and his eyes darting to Hayley as if to rush to her rescue if necessary, they were all signs he doesn't want me here. He blames me for everything.

"I'm here to help. Isaac is my responsibility not yours. Feel free to leave at any moment. I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do! You're risking Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Isaac and me with your stupidity. If you hadn't bitten any of them, none of this would have happened!" Scott moves closer his eyes glow a bright yellow.

"They willingly took the bite. I didn't force them into anything! They wanted power; we all do, Scott."

"I only want everyone to be safe," he replies through his teeth coming to a stop right behind Hayley trapping her between us.

"Scott back off," I growl deeply knowing that at any moment a fight could break out, and we will harm Hayley in the process.

"Are you afraid? I thought you were an Alpha."

"Scott, back off!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Hayley snaps shoving both of us away from her. "Isaac is in danger and you two are here playing werewolf dominance games! If you are not going to help him, let me do it."

"She's right," Stiles grabs his sister's hand and pulls her towards him and away from us raging werewolves. "This isn't the time to peg the blame on anyone. We have to work together to clean this mess up. We know it was the kanima and not Isaac who killed Mr. Lahey. We can't prove that to my dad, so we'll have to get creative."

Both Scott and I share one last rage filled look before nodding and turning to Stiles, who always seems to be the one coming up with plans. Tonight, it's not different. He calls Allison and asks her to slow down the hunter sent to murder Isaac. Afterwards, she will meet Scott at the Lahey residence to help Scott rid of any evidence that might inculpate Isaac which will be the entire basement. In the meantime, Stiles and I will head down to the police station to break Isaac out before the hunter takes him out.

"Everyone clear with the plan?" Stiles asks as before we part ways. When we nod, he turns to Hayley who had been silent throughout the planning simply sitting in the kitchen staring at her glass of water. But she's nowhere to be seen. "Hayley?" Stiles calls out panic audible in his voice. When he gets no response, he races up the stairs to her room.

"She's not here, Stiles!" I shout up at him. "She's gone to see Isaac."

"What the hell, Hayley!" Stiles screams at his phone. As soon as we climbed into my car, because Hayley took the jeep; we must have been engrossed in the planning neither of us heard her leave, Stiles has been calling Hayley warning her to stay away from Isaac tonight. Of course she's not answering. "I'm going to kill her. If Isaac doesn't, I will. I will kill this girl no matter how much it hurts."

"You won't." I keep my eyes on the road and my mind on finding Hayley before it's too late. I try not to think about how she has chosen him over me. Granted, I am not in a life or death situation, and Hayley will always rush to help those she cares for. However, I might as well accept the fact that Hayley will be the one that got away.

Hayley

It was clear I wasn't going to be included in the plan to save Isaac. I realized it when Stiles sat me down in the kitchen with a glass of water and more tissues. His eyes were filled with pity and pain for me. He and Scott reassured and promised me this would be over soon, and Isaac will be free. I didn't have to worry. They would take care of everything. But they just sat down in the living and started to yap. Even Derek, whom I thought would come like a knight in shining black armor, breaking doors, snapping necks or something, sat down to calmly discuss the situation. Isaac is in fucking danger; we don't have time to go over every single detail. He needs to get out and now.

I park in front of the police station. In my haste to go inside, I soak my sneakers immediately as I don't avoid the puddles. At the front desk, Jade, a deputy I chat with whenever I visit my dad, handles the front desk. She shuffles through some papers ignoring me while I collect myself and plaster on a smile.

"Hi Jade," I will my voice not to falter. If I look broken and upset, Jade will call my dad, and he is gonna drag me home without seeing Isaac. "Is my Dad here?" I ask casually leaning on the counter.

"Hey, Hayley. No your dad is out in official business. Can I help you?" She finally puts the papers down and looks closely at me. "Is someone bothering you? That kid Matt still stalking you or your friend?"

"Oh goodness no! He's backed off. I just… I was wondering if I could see my… my boyfriend, Isaac Lahey." I keep my smile plastered on my face even as Jade sighs and shakes her head. "Please, Jade. I won't be long. I just need to tell him I've called a lawyer, and he's on his way."

"The Sheriff told me not to let you in, Hayley. I'm sorry. Maybe when that lawyer…"

"No!" I break down and let the tears flow praying that Jade will side with me. I hope she will take pity on a girl heartbroken because her boyfriend is locked up. If she calls my dad, well, he'll have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming. "Please let me see Isaac. Please. My dad won't know… I'll be out really soon."

She stares at me unsure of what to do then sighs in defeat. "I can't leave the desk. Can you find your way? Of course you can. I forgot who I'm talking to. You have five minutes, Hayley. Then I want you out and don't ever speak of this to your father."

"Oh thank you, thank you," I pull her into a short awkward hug. "I won't tell the Sheriff. I promise. Thank you, thank you. I owe you."

She waves her hand in the air dismissing me, so I take advantage and rush inside ignoring the constant vibrating of my phone in my pocket. I know it's Stiles probably leaving message after message cursing me to hell for doing this. Calling me stupid because it's a full moon tonight and Isaac will kill me or whatever. But I have to see him. I have to warn him that the hunter is coming, and he needs to be prepared. When I finally make it to Isaac's holding cell, he's angrily banging on the door. I stop a few feet away feeling my heart hammering a mile away threatening to burst inside my chest.

"Isaac?" I call out tentatively and stepping closer to his door with slow measured steps. "Isaac. It's me, Hayley."

"Hayls?" He stopped banging on the door as soon as I placed my hand on the glass of the door restraining him.

"Yeah," my voice cracks at the sound of his voice calling me by that old nickname I used to hate but now love because it means he doesn't hate me, and he's well. "It's me Hayls. I'm here to get you out, ok? Just hold on. I'll go get the keys…"

"No." He snaps abruptly, his voice changing drastically sounding more like a snarl. "Don't let me out. I'll hurt you. Go, Hayley."

"I'm not leaving without you, Lahey!" I snap slamming my fists on the iron door. "I know you are innocent. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't believe, but I do, Isaac. I know you didn't…"

"It doesn't matter, Hayley! I know I didn't kill him, but if you don't leave, I'll really become a murderer. Go!"

"I'm not leaving! Listen to me Isaac; there are some bad people who want you dead. They have sent some hunter with wolfsbane and for what I hear, that's going to kill you." I speak fast and urgently hearing the sound of footsteps in the hallway, but Isaac seems to be gone as he continues to bang on the door causing it to tremble.

Afraid, I step back. Isaac snarls and growls and pounds at the door mercilessly until it breaks off its hinges falling open. I jump a little at the noise but otherwise don't move as Isaac stands at the doorway breathing heavily. His nails are long and curved, his ears are pointy, hair sprouts from his face, and when he looks at me his blue eyes are replaced by terrifying, golden, bright orbs. I inhale sharply and take a few steps back when he begins to slowly move towards me in a predatory manner baring his strangely elongated canines. When I hit the wall, he continues to move until he's inches away from me growling deep in his chest.

"Isaac…" I whisper closing my eyes and praying that if he does kill me, at least he'll be quick about it. But before anything happens, the fire alarm blares startling both of us that is until a guy dressed in deputy uniform and wounded at his knee enters the room dragging my brother along.

Both Stiles and the hunter, I assume, don't see me or Isaac against the wall as their eyes are glued to the broken iron door. Suddenly, Isaac , who seems to feel the threat, launches himself at the hunter. I stare frozen in shock as they struggle.

"Hayley!" Stiles rushes to my side and drags me away from them towards a corner.

Isaac easily throws the man around the room. The hunter's hand holding the needle is twisted so the needle falls on the floor. Then, Isaac slams the guy hard against the wall where he slumps either dead or knocked out. The sound of the needle crushing draws Isaac's attention and mine too. Derek stands tall, his jaw twitching angrily, and his eyes blazing as he looks at me and Stiles cowering then at Isaac moving towards us baring his teeth. Stiles positions himself over me even though I can feel him shaking and looking at Isaac fearfully. But I know there's no reason for this.

"Isaac…" I call out softly but my voice is overpowered by the loud and ear shattering sound of Derek's roar. Crazily enough, Isaac cowers and sits in a corner shaking and covering his face with his hands. Seeing Isaac like that, cowering in fear and glancing fearfully at Derek, reminds of whenever his father approached us. Isaac would hang his head and speak very softly avoiding making eye contact with Mr. Lahey.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asks nervously.

"I'm the Alpha," Derek replies with a small smirk.

"You're a monster," I reply pushing Stiles away from me and rushing to Isaac's side. Before I get any closer, Derek grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"That's not a good idea," he says softly. His smirk is gone, and he looks a bit like a scolded puppy. "I don't know how long he'll stay in control. I need to chain him up with the others."

"Chain him up?" I jerk my arm away and glare at him. "How do you live with yourself? Restraining teenagers like they're animals!"

"They are animals! Don't you get it, Hayley? Without their control, they are animals, and they will rip you apart if you give them the chance. Stay away from him."

"Fine." I snap letting the tears flow and avoiding looking at Isaac or anyone for that matter. "Then you stay away from me too, Derek Hale. All of you. I want no part in this."

Without waiting for a response and still avoiding looking at anyone, I stalk out of the room, then the police station. Knowing I'm in no condition to drive, I leave the keys to the jeep on the hood of the car for Stiles to drive home. Not really in the mood to go home and be pestered by Stiles or my dad, I walk aimlessly through town replaying the night's events. All of it is so… strange. And that word doesn't even begin to explain everything that's going on. Everything was much simpler, normal when I didn't know about werewolves. I just hate Derek Hale for starting this, for biting Isaac and putting everyone else in harm's way. But I also hate Isaac Lahey for taking the bite. How dare he ruin everything we had for power? And I hate Stiles for keeping everything from me. If he had told me, I could have stopped Isaac. I should have known from the beginning. Now it's too late to help anyone. I might as well step away from it all. I don't want to witness their downfall.

I don't realize where I'm heading until I hear a familiar chiming and looking up, I find myself outside the diner I work at, or worked at since I doubt Mrs. Stevens will allow me to keep my job after the way I walked out. Fate would have it that she is just leaving for the night. After locking up the door, she turns and comes to a stop when she finds me standing there still in my uniform now dry.

"Hi," I wave at her, but she just stands there, cold brown eyes and crossed arms over her chest. Mrs. Stevens is not happy at all. "I just want to say I'm sorry for today. I will return this uniform once I wash it, if that's ok."

"Hayley, you've never missed work. You're always punctual and my best waitress. If you promise to keep those good qualities up, the job is still yours."

"Oh thank you!" I throw my arms around her, and she stumbles a little before patting my back awkwardly. "Thank you, Mrs. Stevens. I won't fail you."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Hayley." She gives me a small smile before heading to her car.

Happy that something has remained normal and solid in my life, I decide it's time to head home before dad sends a patrol car to search for me. I don't make it two blocks when a car honks then comes to a stop next to me. The driver gets out, and I suppress an annoyed sigh as Matt approaches me. Seriously, this kid gives me the creeps. He has always given me a strange vibe, something I can't explain, but I don't trust him.

"Are you ok?" He asks truly concerned his eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I can't help it though. My voice cracks at the end, and Matt hears it. His lips curve downwards in sadness and his eyes cloud with pity. To smooth the situation, because the last thing I want is to invite Matt to my pity party, I plaster on a smile. "I'm ok."

"No you're not, Hayley," he tentatively reaches out for me, and when I don't protest, he begins to rub my arms up and down. Again, I get a weird vibe from him, but I want to be normal. I want to go back to the way things were; when werewolves and kanimas didn't exist. The world was only for humans. Matt is human. He is normal. Maybe the thing with Isaac and Derek has helped me realize neither of them was for me. Isaac and Derek are the ones that got away, and that's fine. I will find someone else. _Human._ "Let me take you home."

With my craving for normalcy, I nod my head and let Matt open the passenger door for me. We ride in silence for a couple of minutes with music playing softly in the background. Every once in a while, Matt glances at me and opens his mouth to say something but changes his mind and covers with a small smile. With the lights of the dashboard and street lamps, I inspect him and realize he's rather handsome. He has filled out a little more since freshman year, his face is clear of acne, and he no longer wears braces. I must admit the only thing wrong with this kid is that he is so persistent. But is that a bad thing? After all the times I've rejected him, Matt just keeps coming back, and he seems to appear when I need him like now.

Normal. I want normal. I will get normal. When we come to a stop in front of my house, I have made up my mind, so I turn in my seat to face Matt.

"Do you still want to go on that date?" I give him my best shy smile as I bat my eyelashes at him.

"Are you… are you serious?" He gulps loudly and when I nod, his lips part into a lopsided grin that would make any girl swoon. "Yes. Yes! Of course. Whenever you're ready."

"I'll get back to you on that. I have to make up for my abrupt leaving at work today." I let out a nervous laughter hoping he doesn't question me about Isaac. He doesn't. "And I'm probably in trouble with my dad… I'll text you. Is that ok?"

"Sounds great!" He nods enthusiastically and turns serious. "I promise, Hayley, you won't regret this."

I can only nod and smile before opening the car door and getting out. Before slamming the door, I give him a brief thanks for the ride and wish him goodnight. When I'm safely inside, I press my forehead to the door and can't help but feel like I already regret it. There's no going back now though. If I plan to stay away from the supernatural and the inevitable downfall of my loved ones, I have to find a reason to be normal. Matt will have to do.

"Hayley," Stiles calls my name, his voice thick with worry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I respond working hard to keep all emotions hidden. I don't want to fight with Stiles besides I have no idea why I'm even mad. If he kept everything from me was for my own good. Right? "Goodnight, Stiles."

I walk past him at the stairs without glancing at him. Before I make it to my room, my dad calls me from the kitchen. I didn't even see his car on the driveway. I must have been in a hurry to get away from Matt before he decided to give me a kiss goodnight or something. Suppressing a sigh, I descend the stairs and head to meet him. He is still wearing his uniform which means he just got home or is about to leave again. Sometimes I hate his profession. It takes him away from us too much and puts him in danger. But he does the best he can.

"Yes?"

"Where were you tonight?" He takes a sip from his glass of tequila. Nope, he's not leaving again. He'll stay up all night drinking and trying to figure out what has gone wrong in his life.

I cross my arms over my chest while shaking my head. "Out. Why?" I know why he's asking. He is questioning a suspect, not his daughter.

"Are you aware that Isaac Lahey broke out of prison tonight?" He takes a longer sip of his drink and stares at me in that way he does when he is trying to decipher if the suspect is lying or hiding something.

"I had no idea. I've been with Matt." I reply without blinking and keeping my posture the same. "Is that all, Sheriff?"

"Are you upset with me?" He arches his eyebrows and shakes his head. "I had to arrest him, Hayl. He's a suspect."

"I know. It's your job. I'm glad he got away though because he's innocent, Sheriff. Can I go now? I'm tired." I don't wait to be dismissed and just turn around and walk out of the room. Dad doesn't call me back or anything. Stiles, on the other hand, is waiting for me outside my bedroom. "You need something, Stiles?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" He stands in front of my door his lips parted and his eyebrows threatening to become one as he frowns deeply at me. "You don't like Matt. What were you doing with him?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Stiles, just like you don't tell _me _everything. I can keep secrets too. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight brother dear." He doesn't protest when I shove him aside and slam the door to my room right in his shock filled face.

As I shower, I let hot tears roll down my cheeks and pretend I'm not crying even though the sobs threaten to rip my chest. I know I'm being a bitch to everyone, but I'm losing it. I'm losing everything and everyone. In two days, my life has changed drastically for the worst. Everything I believed to be solid, to be real, is gone. How does one cope with that? Simple, I don't. For being a person that advocates with facing problems head on and talking issues through, I like to push things so deep into my mind I almost believe the problems are gone. Well, I will do this. Isaac never happened. I still despise Derek Hale. Werewolves don't exist. Kanimas are myths. And Matt is not a creep. I, Hayley Joy Stilinski, am normal. I am human.

When I go to bed, I have myself half convinced everything will be ok. That is until I close my eyes and the nightmares plague me. I dream of a man charred beyond recognition. I stand in the foyer, or what is left of it, of the burned Hale house. I'm wearing my sleep wear, shorts and tank top, with no shoes or slippers on my feet. The man steps out from the shadows and stands a few feet away from me. From the coming moon light through the holed roof, that's when I see his mutilated face. I take several steps back and hit the stairs stumbling backwards and falling on my ass. The man doesn't move though, but I can feel his eyes on me, if he even has eyes.

"Help me," he says in a voice filled with agony. "Please."

The part of me that always wants to help wins over fear, and I stand up my feet moving towards the man to help him. "How can I help you?"


End file.
